Another chance
by Dark Fire Angel
Summary: After the Slayer's world is destroyed, Filia is reborn, and lives happily until the day of her sixteenth birthday... for she meets an old aquaintaince of hers, turning her new life upsidedown... XF Chap 13 up, now complete
1. We meet again!

Another chance  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Yay! My first ever slayer fanfic, (well chapter actually, but you get were the shoots were heading, huh? ^-^ ) Any way, please read and tell me what you think of it, ok? Digi-riven, if you happen to read this, please tell me, I LOVE your stories *sighs happily as she fans her wings, remembering said fanfics* specially the one called 'Name a name' update it soon!  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, I know it… so where's the point? *Guy in black suit glares at Dark angel, pointing at a piece of paper with the word LAW written on it* Ok! Ok! I'll say it! Slayers does not, and I repeat, does NOT belong to me… *looks back at the guy in black suit* There, you happy? *The guy nods and disappears, while Dark angel droops her wings nearly to the floor* Sigh… T-T  
  
  
  
Life is a never ending circle, don't you think it's so? I always have... well, you see, when one person dies, another is born, and so, life never ever truly ends, it always continues on and on, no matter what.  
  
Nobody actually thinks about it, but... what would happen if the world would happen to end one day? Would we die entirely? Or would we be reborn in some other place?  
  
This might seem a little weird, but if you think it through, you start to realize that the idea ain't that bizarre, so, keeping this in mind, what is the probability that two people who meet in a past life, would happen to meet in a future one again?  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Sunlight shinned through the window of the bathroom were a girl stood, brushing her sparkling golden hair, watching her reflection on the mirror in front of her and smiling as she did so. It was her sixteenth birthday, and she looked almost exactly as she used to, her physical appearance having changed very little; Blue sapphire eyes, long gold-like hair, and a charming smile.  
  
Suddenly, as the girl watched her reflection, she frowned, was she the only one to have been reborn after the great disaster? Her memory began to wonder to the time she had traveled in search of the five weapons of light, what had happened to her companions and friends? And more importantly, how come she still remembered her previous life?  
  
She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, it wouldn't do her any good to keep thinking about it, if she, Filia ul Copt had been reborn, than she had better make the best of it.  
  
Filia managed to smile once more as she stared at her reflection, who was smiling back. She was dressed in a typical school uniform; blouse and skirt, with her blond hair cascading over her shoulders.  
  
A voice calling her from outside made her react, she rushed to her room to pick up her backpack and practically shot out of the house through the kitchen door, grabbing a loaf of toast bread in the process, leaving her parents to stare and blink at the human hurricane; sixteen years, and they still hadn't managed to get used to her stampedes, incredible…  
  
The moment Filia stepped outside, she meet the one who had called to her, there, standing quietly on the sidewalk, was an auburn colored hair girl, smiling sweetly as she neared her, "Good morning, Filia," she looked down at her watch for a second before continuing, "6.5 seconds, new record Fi… I still don't know how you do it, I take one whole hour to get ready for school."  
  
Filia grinned as they walked towards the school building, which stood proudly at the end of the street, "Yeah, but you always get here before I finish, Mitsy, so, it really doesn't matter." She finished shrugging.  
  
Mitsy closed her green eyes as she shook her head, "Even so… I wake up earlier than you, and still, you always mange to do it faster than me, I don't get it…"  
  
Her blond companion continued to grin, eyes fixed on the building ahead of them, they ALWAYS had the same conversation while they walked to school, it was part of their routine. When both girls reached their classroom, they noticed that there was a great commotion, however they didn't truly mind, for they had to pass to steep two of their routine; the planning of that day's afternoon, something they thought that no one could take away from them.  
  
As soon as the teacher came into the room, the chattering died out immediately and everyone took their seats, both girls sat down on the same two-place table, leaving only one table unoccupied, which happened to be the one directly in front of them.  
  
The teacher, a young man around his mid-twenties, cleared his voice as he turned to speak to his class, "As many you might know, a new student will be joining our class today," he turned towards the door, "Xellos, you may came in now."  
  
Filia's eyes went wide as dish plates as she heard the new student's name, not to mention that she practically fell off her chair the moment she saw him walk in. He had light, purple hair and smiled, eyes closed, s he approached the front… nope, he hadn't changed much either, maybe looks a bit younger, but otherwise the same, or so thought Filia as she blinked in complete disbelief.  
  
"This, is Xellos, and will be joining us for the rest of the year," the teacher continued to introduce the new comer, completely unaware of the emotional shock it had caused poor Filia to meet her 'old acquaintance' again.  
  
"You may occupy the table right in front of Mitsy and Filia."  
  
The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open on hearing the last name the teacher pronounced, and turned to stare directly at the two girls; the auburn- haired one smiled sweetly at him, while the blonde-haired one could only blink, too much in shock to do anything else.  
  
Xellos closed his eyes once more, smile returning to his face as he nodded at the teacher and turned to approach his new table, trying desperately to restrain himself from laughing at the absurdness of the whole situation. Fancy meeting HER of all people again.  
  
When he reached his table, he turned around and smirked at the still shocked Filia, talking to her in a voice so low she almost had trouble hearing it, "Well, well Fi-chan, it seems we meet again." He said as he sat down.  
  
Filia let out a low growl as she shook her previous paralysis off of herself, "Namagomi…" she hissed back, making Xellos visibly twitch and murmur something about how selfish dragons never changed.  
  
Mitsy turned from her friend to the boy in front and back to her friend again, shacking her head in complete confusion, since when did Filia know this guy? Why had he called her Fi-chan? And why had she called him raw garbage in return?  
  
Mitsy heaved a sigh as she watched Filia glare at the boy's back, deciding that this was extremely weird.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
  
  
The bell rang for break time, and Filia rushed out of the classroom, dragging Mitsy along with her. The blonde was desperate to get as far away from garbage boy as possible, for she was not about to let him mess her day more than he already had.  
  
"Why Xellos? Why him?!" she said to Mitsy once she decided that the picnic area was as far as they could get, "Anyone but him! Why not Zelgadis, or Lina, or Amelia? I can even handle Gourry for L-sama's sake! But not him! If I see him and his stupid smile anymore, I'll… I'll crush that Namagomi Mazoku's head in! I swear!!"  
  
Filia's hysterical shouts were cut off by a cheerful voice, "Actually I'm not Mazoku anymore, Fi-chan," said Xellos as he approached the two girls, eyes closed and smiling, "I'm in your same situation; reborn." he explained, grin growing wider as he watched Filia glare daggers at him.  
  
"Even so, Xellos," she hissed, "Why THIS country? Why THIS town? Why THIS school?!" she shouted pointing a finger at him, "There are many others, for crying out loud!"  
  
He opened an eye, revealing them as amethyst-like colored, although not slatted anymore, smile still plastered across his face as he wagged a finger in her face, "Sore wa himitsu desu, Fi-chan!!"  
  
Mitsy sweatdropped, but could not help herself from giggling, the guy was funny, and attractive. She turned to face her friend, and found her blinking at his response.  
  
Filia's gaze turned from one of surprise, to one of complete rage, as she suddenly took a steep forward, smiling wickedly, and actually causing Xellos to take a steep back, smile fading away by seconds, "Fi-chan?... Filia? What… why are you looking at me like that?", he stopped talking as she reached and took out a big mace from somewhere behind, raising it above her head.  
  
Xellos' eyes snapped open instantly on recognizing said instrument, "You still have mace-sama?!" he half shouted, backing up all he could, until his back hit a tree.  
  
Filia continued to approach Xellos, mace still raised and grinning in a maniacal way as Mitsy stood to one side, blinking at the scene her two classmates were made.  
  
"Why yes, I do Xel-KUN," said Filia as she moved in for the attack, "Thank you ever so much for noticing."  
  
She swung her mace and Xellos somehow managed to duck just in time, "Filia! I'm not Mazoku any more!! Remember?!" he yelped as he began running in circles around the clearing in the picnic area, followed by a certain, extremely angry blond girl, "If you hit me with that you'll kill meee!!"  
  
"Which is precisely what I want! Now stay still Namagomi! Stay! Sit!"  
  
Xellos sweatdropped as he ran, "I'm not a dog either, Fi-chan! Ahh! Somebody stop this maniacal, hysterical and violent drag…er I mean, girl!!"  
  
By know Mitsy was beginning to worry a bit, she had seen live the incredible amount of damage that her friend's mace-work could cause, plus, if Fi really DID kill the poor guy they were going to get in BIG trouble, therefore, she walked into the clearing, hoping to calm down her friend by shacking some common sense into her. However, the moment the auburn girl got near enough, Xellos made a dive and hid himself behind her, "Tell her to STOP! I've only just been reborn sixteen years ago! I don't wanna die again!" he wailed.  
  
Filia stopped and groaned when she saw him behind Mitsy, "That's dirty Namagomi, come out… can't hit you if you're behind Mits."  
  
Xellos closed his eyes once more and managed to give her a weak smile, "Is that so? Then that's where I'm staying," he reached and wagged a finger at the blond in front of him, "My, my selfish as ever, aren't you? It doesn't matter whether you're a dragon or a human, huh Fi-chan?"  
  
The bell rang before Filia could utter a retort, and Xellos ceased the chance to flee towards the classroom as he waved at the two girls he left behind, "Bye, Fi-chan! Mitsy-san, a pleasure to meet you! See you both at class!" and with that, he was gone.  
  
As he disappeared, Filia continued to shake with rage, steam practically coming out of her ears, while Mitsy shock her head; Dragons? Mazoku? Reborn? What the hell had all that been about?!... well, it was certainly going to turn out to be a very interesting day indeed, at least that she could tell…  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, what do you think? Should I continue it or it's not worth it? R+R please! 


	2. A rushed kiss?

Another chance  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: *Walks in smiling* Hey! You know what? I actually got reviews for this fic *Grins and does the victory sing* Thanks to everyone who wrote, you made me a very happy angel, although, I suspect Xellos ain't as happy as I might be *giggles at the thought*  
  
Xellos: *Suddenly pops up out of nowhere, closed eyed, but clearly frowning* Dark one! How dare you…  
  
Dark angel: It's Dark angel, Xelly.  
  
Xellos: Whatever! How could you do this to me?! Do you actually enjoy watching me being chased while I'm powerless by that girl? Shame on you! What kind of an angel are you anyways?  
  
Dark angel: A dark one, of course…  
  
(Suddenly, chibi Filia shows up, crying, and runs towards Xellos, hugging his legs the moment she reaches him)  
  
Chibi Filia: BUAAAA!! Mean author! Do something to end this horrible fic, Xelly! I don't wanna continue! I can't even hit you 'cause I'll kill you in the process!! *Tail has popped out and is currently swishing around like mad as she cries, hugging Xellos' legs to her with all her might*  
  
Xellos: *Looks down at the currently wailing chibi Filia with a confused look on his face, then turns and glares at Dark angel* What the Hell happened to her? *Points down at his 'current' problem*  
  
Dark angel: *Smirks and wags a finger at Xellos* Sore wa himitsu desu, Xel- kun!  
  
Xellos: *Glares at the use of 'his' trade mark frase, then turns and picks up the sobbing chibi Filia* Let's go find something a way to turn you back to your normal, violent self, Fi-chan, *Suddenly grins* Then I'll get to rub this little incident on you, *Flashes out*  
  
Dark angel: Well, any way, I don't own the Slayers, nor do I own Filia and Xellos, *Winces at the thought* Whish I did, but I don't. *Turns to leave before taking one last look back* Oh, yeah! Read and Review please! Ok? *Flaps wings and leaves flying*  
  
  
  
The cafeteria was packed full of people, and we all know what that meant; noise, noise! NOISE!! The sun shone through the windows as everyone eat the food cheerfully, well… at least almost everyone.  
  
Filia sat quietly as she finished off her tray of food, one leaving an apple, which she actually didn't want at the moment being, she'd eat it later. Mitsy had been gone for quite some time now, how much time could the girl spend in a dammed bathroom?!  
  
The blond shook her head in despair, her day was beginning to became a nightmare, it still didn't fit into her head, why Xellos? He was the only person able to get her out of her nerves… well, almost, Rick also did. Namagomi and Rick, both of them incredibly different, and yet so, what's the word she was searching for? Annoying… very, VERY annoying.  
  
She turned to stare at the front of the cafeteria, and there, she found Rick, surrounded by his fan girls, as usual. 'Who did that guy think he was', thought Filia bitterly, 'Some kind of superhero or something?' She hated that guy! So stuck up! Such a jackass!… But the worst thing was that she knew perfectly well why she hated him, he reminded her horribly of her past, of the race that had once been hers; the Golden Dragons.  
  
They always thought they were right, even when they were far from it, and if someone thought otherwise, they were ignored or criticized, or even eliminated, as had happened with the Ancient Dragons…  
  
She shook her head with determination again, in an attempt to clear it, why should she worry about stuff like that anymore? She wasn't one of them anymore, wasn't she? Therefore, she could not be blamed for their crimes anymore, she could live happily from now on, with no connection what so ever to her long past life.  
  
"Hallo there Fi-chan, 'you gonna eat that?" Xellos sat down on her same table, directly in front of her, smile plastered on his face, as usual.  
  
No connection what so ever? Yeah right… Filia couldn't help it, she gave a low growl, stupid Namagomi Mazoku, maybe he was sent to haunt her, like he had haunted her back then… impossible combination, light and darkness, wasn't it?  
  
"Are you gonna eat that, Fi-chan?" he repeated, pointing towards the apple that lay abandoned on her tray, wishful look on his face as he opened his stunning violet, amethyst like eyes to stare at said piece of food.  
  
The blond girl heaved a sigh of resignation as she tossed the apple towards him, "Na, here, take it. I'm not hungry any more…"  
  
While taking bite after bite, he turned to look at Filia; she was staring at something directly in front of her with a far away expression. Xellos frowned as he continued to watch her, nope… that sad-like didn't suit her at all. He had always thought that she looked her best when she was smiling, although he couldn't deny the fact that she also looked extremely cute when she was angry.  
  
Xellos thought back to the first day he had meet her, al that time ago… so proud, so convinced of her race's superiority, and above all… her charmingly cute tail with its pink bow around it. He had always enjoyed teasing her, if only, just to see her tail pop out and swish around while she chased him around with mace-sama.  
  
He grinned in anticipation as a plan began to form in his mind, he knew that because of the mind image she had created of him, it was difficult, if not impossible to make her smile, but… who said that he couldn't at least bug her? That way she would have to forget about what ever it was that was bothering her to chase him.  
  
"So, Fi-chan… how come you didn't want your apple?" he asked her as he smirked, much to Filia's displeasure, "Were you so stuffed that you couldn't fit anything else? Were you afraid you'd just explode?"  
  
Filia's eyes suddenly seemed to flash with contained rage, "Are you implying that you think I'm fat Xel-KUN?" she asked him with fake sweetness, ready to jump at him and tear his throat if he dared say the wrong thing.  
  
The purple haired boy smiled wider as he opened an amethyst eye, and wagged a finger at her, "Sore wa himitsu desu! It's not polite to tell a lady something like that in her face, even if that lady might be you, Fi-chan!"  
  
Filia growled as she flung herself at him, mace in hand, ready to bash his skull in, "Wrong answer Namagomi! Prepare to die!"  
  
Xellos grinned as he jumped of off the table and began running towards the corridors, his plan had worked! She wasn't unhappy anymore... more like furious, but it was a change for the better, now wasn't it?  
  
"What makes you think you'll get lucky enough to catch me?" he asked as he ran, "Last patio you couldn't hit me!"  
  
Filia continued to swish her mace, missing each time by mere inches, "What makes YOU think you'll be lucky enough to escape this time? Mits is not here, you can't hid behind her!"  
  
Xellos' eyes snapped open on realizing that she was right, 'Big trouble! Big trouble! What the hell am I gonna do now?!' he thought as he continued to run down the corridors, 'How do you calm down a girl ex-dragon with killer ideas? Think Xellos, think! Or she might just be correct for once!'  
  
Suddenly Xellos came to a halt all of a sudden, ducked Filia's swing once more, and caught mace-sama in the process, "Fi-chan, wait! Stop! Teacher alarm at 12 pm," he hissed at her, opened eyed, "Hide mace-sama, we'll play with it later!"  
  
The blond haired girl turned her gaze to the front of the corridor, sure enough, their tutor was heading there way, although he hadn't noticed what his two students had been doing moments ago.  
  
Filia eepped, hid her beloved mace behind her, and stood next to Xellos, hands behind their backs, they smiled up at their tutor the moment he stopped by them.  
  
The teacher looked at his two students with an eyebrow raised, who were they trying to fool? He knew perfectly well that when kids tried their best to look angelical, it was due to the fact that they had been doing something bad. By the way that these two actually even seemed to have areolas and wings, they must have been doing something REAL bad, "What have you two been up to?" he asked as he eyed them with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing, Sir!" both of them replied at the same exact time, smiling for all they were worth as the teacher gave up and turned to go on, leaving both his students once again alone in the corridor.  
  
Filia heaved an enormous sigh as she let her shoulders droop, "That was close..." she muttered in a whisper, momentarily forgetting that she had unwanted company beside her.  
  
Xellos watched her with closed eyes, completely amused by the situation... that had been SO fun! He wanted MORE fun! He reached and poked Filia on her shoulder, and when she turned to face him, he planted a quick kiss on her lips, leaving the poor girl blinking as he took the opportunity to run off again, "Bye Fi-chan! Hope you enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed yours! See ya later, alligator!"  
  
Filia watched him run, to much in shock to do much else... he hadn't just done what she thought he had done, had he? Had he?!  
  
"Xellos... GET BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF NAMAGOMI MAZOKU TRASH!!!!" she yelled as she ran, trying to catch up with the far-away, chuckling boy in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark angel: *appears out of nowhere, wings outstretched* Well? How was it? Again, I must ask you politely for your opinions, if you want me to, I'll continue the fic, Ok? Oh, by the way, I corrected my 'shook and shock', man, I always get them mixed up… * mayor sweatdrop* Well, anyway, till next time! *Bows and leaves* 


	3. A proyect and a day off.

Another chance  
  
By: Dark angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Hallo everyone! How's it going? I've been thinking… *Stops and rubs the back of her head* Yeah, I know, it's not good to think to much about things, but, hey! As I'm regarded as a fallen angle in heaven, I've got a bit of free time *Grins as she outstretches her wings* Anywaaaay, sorry for not updating this in a while, but my stupid brain wouldn't work right, it keeps on wanting me to write later chapters, but I can't do those unless I get this one finished, now can I? *Giggles* I finally got some inspiration from one of my friends, see if you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Hate disclaimers! I HATE them with all my soul! I really, REALLY do!! Why do people keep on wanting me to write them when everyone knows that I don't own the Slayers?! Dumb if you ask me… ¬_¬  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Lunch time finished, and all the pupils returned to their respective classrooms as Filia walked along the corridor that lead to hers, shoulders drooping from the exhaustion of running around with her mace raised, trying to hit a certain someone, who had been put back on earth just for the sake of her annoyance… or so she thought so… dam Xellos! He could have chosen any school, or some other planet, for that matter, but noooo, he had to come back to her! Stupid destiny…  
  
Said Person walked by Filia, smile plastered across his face, for he had won this battle, he had been able to outrun her, which was good, for it meant that he'd be able to take the chance to bug her some time later with the slight hope that he'd be able to escape from mace-sama justice force.  
  
As both of them entered the room, Mitsy waved at them, "Hey, Fi, Xel-san! Where were you two? I've looked all around for you both! I couldn't find you!" she turned to smile at her blond friend as she occupied her place, "You weren't doing something bad, now were you?" she asked as she gained a naughty expression.  
  
The auburn haired girl's efforts were rewarded when Filia suddenly stiffened and turned to glare at her, blush across her cheeks, "Mits, that's not funny, how could you think something like that? You know that I've never gone out with anyone…" the blond haired covered her mouth with her hands on noticing what she had just said, and turned to Xellos, finding him smirking for all he was worth, "I wonder why it's so, Fi-chan…" he said as he gained a thoughtful expression on his face, "You think it has something to do with the fact that you get violent so easily? People don't like to have there heads bashed in by a hysterical girl, you know…"  
  
Filia raised herself from her seat, eyes flashing and steam coming out of her ears, "How DARE you! Stupid Namagomi mazoku! I'll kill you if I get the chance!" she shouted, gaining her classmate's attention, who all turned to stare at a fuming Filia and calm, seated Xellos, "You just wait!"  
  
The purple haired boy smiled bitterly for once, "Yare, yare… see what I mean? If someone comes, with the intention of helping you correct a bad habit, you get killer ideas…" he suddenly winced as he continued, "And these always involve trying to hit me, for some reason, plus, it's not very nice to call someone 'mazoku' you know… how would you feel if I called you that?" he asked as he looked at her, eyes open and serious for once.  
  
Filia blinked, "I call you that 'cause that's what you ARE, for crying out loud!" she said as she sat herself once more on her seat, a bit more calm, for Xellos' little speech did have some kind of truth to it, and she knew it. It was just that she couldn't stand his annoying mocks, for it hurt her when he mocked her, but why? She still didn't know the answer to that, though she had searched up and down her mind to find it.  
  
After Dark star was killed and she took in Val's egg, he had kept on visiting them, Cepheid only knew why… but the trouble was, that she had gotten used to his visits, up to the point of actually worrying about him if he didn't visit often enough, though she wouldn't admit it to him, that for sure. Then… everything became dark…the disaster, the big war came. No one could have thought that the fighting between evil and good could cause the end of the world, but it had… not a single being survived the massacre that both sides caused. The Dragons talked about purification, while the mazoku talked about revenge, however, to Filia, it had all been the same… death, blood battle, and immense pain and damage. They destroyed everything, and she didn't have the chance to say good bye…  
  
That bitter feeling struck Filia suddenly again as she looked into his amethyst gaze… 'Won't forgive you…' she thought to herself as looked away, 'You left, and I wasn't able to say good bye…'  
  
Xellos raised an eyebrow as he watched her sit down once more and look into space with that far away expression again. He knew what she had to be thinking about; The War… yes The War, in capital letters, for it had been the biggest and most horrible. He didn't know what caused it in the first place, all he knew was that it started all of a sudden, and that it could not be stopped… what he couldn't have predicted was the incredible damage caused… the whole world, everyone dead. What good was it to win a war if there was no one to live of from, nor to live for? Yes… those kinds of thoughts were the ones that had cost him his life, and even so, he still didn't get to say good bye… when he had reached her, it had been too late… to late for him, and too late for her.  
  
The teacher came in, and everyone's attention switched from their previous source of distraction to the box their tutor carried in his hands, which he put on his table after smiling at his pupils, "Today we are going to do a very fun project, class, you see…"  
  
He was cut off as the class gave several groans of protest, pupils actually glared at him, which made him sweatdrop.  
  
"What? Gee… I said it was going to be fun, not a torment, for heaven's sake!" he said as he smiled at them, "As all of you are sixteen, more all less, I've decided that you need to learn to take responsibilities. That's why I'll let you have tomorrow Thursday as a day off, so that you can carry out the assignment I've thought up for you."  
  
The students looked up with interest, a day off! Now THAT was interesting, very interesting… where was the trap? What were they gonna have to done in order to have a day off? The teacher had said that it was something fun… which probably meant it was difficult, to say the least.  
  
The teacher smiled wider, he had their full attention, this happened very rarely (I mean, how many of you can actually recall a time when the WHOLE class is paying attention to the teacher? I can't ^-^ ) He opened the box and brought out a egg, holding it so that everyone could see it, "The task is that you have to go in pairs and take care of this egg as if it were your son or daughter. So that the pairs are boy/girl, I've put a few numbers in these pieces of paper; each girl will take a pink one, while each boy will take a blue one. The boy and girl who get the same number on their paper will go together. Ah, and don't even think about leaving the egg in a locker or buying another one, for these are very special eggs. You see?" he asked as he showed them one, which he opened, revealing it as mechanic, "They are not real, and will record how much time they spend in the hands of a person, not to mention that they will record if they get dropped, they even emit a crying noise if they are ignored for too long, which they'll also record, of course. Soooo… don't even think about it."  
  
All the pupils came to the front and grabbed each a paper, then sat down once more, as their teacher began to shout out numbers, to see who would go with whom.  
  
Filia looked at her number; twelve… she liked that number; you could call it her lucky number. She smiled as she thought about what she would do the next day, sighing in contentment on having a free day. However, her happy- like state didn't last long, for when the teacher shouted out twelve, the one who answered with her was none other than Xellos.  
  
The blond shot her head towards Xellos, and his smile was the last thing she saw before she fainted…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Dark angel: Teehee… I left it cliffhanger! (Just for you Rei Rei! Have fun with it. You said you liked them… ^-^) Well? So, how was it? Want me to keep on going with it? I will if you want to, you know, I did keep my word last time, didn't I? By the way, thanks for your lovely reviews and support, they make me happy! So please read and review this too, 'k? Love reviews, love them so much! E-mail if you want, love those too! *Dances off stage as she sings 'Another chapter finished! Yay!' over and over again*  
  
Akira_chan22@hotmail.com 


	4. Why Xel? Why not Namagomi mazoku instead...

Another chance  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Fourth chapter!! Yayness! I finally finished it! Oh, and by the way, don't worry, I wont leave this one with a cliffhanger ^.~ (Sorry Rei!) Sorry for leaving the last one like that, I had to… you see, I couldn't think up another way to end it, sorry, very sorry *Bows* I wont do it again… *Grins evilly*…for the moment being, at least ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: You know? I'm really getting tired of these… not to mention that I'm running out of ideas for them. Anyhow, NO, I don't own the Slayers, otherwise the TV series wouldn't end with TRY; there would be much, much more ^0^  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The bell to signal the end of the day's classes rang, and every pupil, young or not, hurried out of the building that normally had them trapped inside, eager to spend their afternoon with activities of their likes.  
  
All, except Filia, that is, who had to be practically dragged out of the building by Xellos, who was in his turn trying desperately to calm the ex- dragon down while she yelled with all her might that life was not fair.  
  
"Life ain't fair!! Why do I have to spend my day off with a Namagomi mazoku like you?! We're twenty four in class, and I had to get stuck with YOU! I can't believe it… life really does suck, now doesn't it?" She yelled at him once outside, unaware that several little kids were staring at them wide eyed.  
  
Xellos shook his head, "Fi-chan…" he said as he held the egg-doll thingy in his hands and patted it as if it really were alive, "How many times must I tell you that I'm not mazoku anymore? It's very unpleasant to be called that, plus, you're scaring the little kids," he continued, pointing over at the kids, who had by now began sniffling and were about to cry, "Selfish little dragon…"  
  
The blond looked over to where he was pointing, and indeed, the little ones had cowered and were currently hiding behind the ex-mazoku. One in particular, a blue, messy haired boy, was sobbing as he hugged Xellos's legs.  
  
Filia blinked as she stared at the blue haired boy, who suddenly looked at her and frowned, "You're mean!" he yelled at her from his hiding position, "My brother is not a demon! Why are you calling him mean names? He's very nice with everyone… I don't like you!!"  
  
Xellos reached and placed a hand on his head as he crouched, becoming eye leveled with the kid, "Hush, Justin. It's not nice to call anyone mean, specially such a cute, blond haired girl, don't you think?" he said, smiling his normal eye closed smile and ruffling the young one's hair, "What do you have to say to Filia?"  
  
Justin looked up at the blond, tears still staining his face, "Sorry…" he murmured, "Why were you calling Xelly raw garbage demon?" he continued as he half hid behind the purple haired boy again, "I wanna know why she was being mean…"  
  
Filia blinked and looked from Xellos to the blue haired boy, since when did the annoying mazoku have a brother? And why was said brother so fond of the manipulative creep? Her thoughts began to wonder to when he used to come to visit her and Val; it was true, he DID have something with children… Val always used to play with him, and when he didn't show up often enough, the little Ancient would cry his heart out for him. The Gold dragon had never quite understood why Val would like him, but as she watched them play the one with the other she jumped to the conclusion that for the aqua haired Ancient, the mazoku was his playing partner, his companion… they were friends, and even though it could sound weird, she was positive that the purple haired priest actually DID have fun with Val.  
  
Xellos smirked when he saw distress in her clear-blue eyes, 'Might as well jump to the rescue while I can… I'll regret it later though…' he thought nearing the blond girl, "Don't worry Justin! Fi-chan and I are very good friends!" he said as her brought an arm around her shoulder, hugging her possessively to him while the poor girl's eyes widened with shock, "See? We like each other very, very much! We're even working together to take care of this little egg here," Xellos let go of Filia to show to his little brother the egg, "We're supposed to be a couple, and this is supposed to be our baby, huh Fi-chan?"  
  
The girl continued to stare at him wide eyed as she tried to urge her mouth to say something… anything. However, nothing came out, and all she was able to do was open it and close it, much like a fish out of water… what the hell was Xellos thinking?! It wasn't fair! She couldn't hit him in front of the kids… damn Xellos…  
  
"Nama… err… I mean Xellos!" she corrected herself when the ex-mazoku wagged a finger in front of her, "How dare you! We are most certainly NOT a couple!!!" she hissed at him as she felt the hot in her face grow by seconds, "Got it?!"  
  
Xellos pouted playfully, however, inside, he was chuckling quietly… she was so fun to stress he couldn't help it! 'Must be the old habit' he thought as he watched her twitch, restraining herself from bringing mace-sama out and chasing him around, "Well, anyway, we're still supposed to take care of Lil together, you know…"  
  
Filia cocked her head to one side as she raised an eyebrow at him, "And who, pray tell is Lil?" she asked him, setting one of her hands on her hip for effect.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" he replied happily while Justin giggled slightly and Filia shock her head as a sing of resignation, "No, really Fi-chan… I was talking about our 'Lil egg' of course, what did you think I was talking about, huh?" he finished, smiling wide and showing Lil to her.  
  
The ex-Golden dragon heaved a sigh as she grabbed Lil, "You are so annoying sometimes…" she stopped when Justin looked up at her with huge puppy-dog eyes again, making her sweatdrop, "Oops, I mean… that you're… you're…" she searched around for words to describe Xellos as she scratched the back of her head, "One of kind! That's it! One of a kind, Xellos!" giggled the blond haired girl, which in turn, made Justin smile and Xellos smirk.  
  
"Of course I am! What did you think? Anyhow, as we ARE supposed to spend the afternoon together taking care of Lil, and Justin, I suggest we go find ourselves a snack! How about it?" said Xellos as he began walking down the street, side by side with Filia, and followed by a still giggling blue haired boy.  
  
The blond glanced over at said boy and raised an eyebrow, "Xel, since when do you have a brother? I didn't know you had one…" she whispered to him as they neared a pizza shop.  
  
"My, my… what ever happened to 'Namagomi mazoku'? Why Xel all of a sudden?" Xellos watched Filia blush and glare at him in a don't-you-push-your-luck- any-more way and chuckled, "Actually, I have one other brother apart from Justin," he explained, "His name is Sam, he's older than me, and let us pray you will never have to meet him… you see, he has a thing for pretty girl… never leaves them alone, so, if you see him, my advise is to run. Very, very far, and very, very fast."  
  
The purple haired boy opened the door of the shop and they went in, mouths watering at the smell of pizza. Justin ran to the front and watched the pizzas go forth and past with wishful eyes as Filia and Xellos approached the counter to order a pizza.  
  
However, they didn't reach the counter, for Lil decided that it had been ignored for enough time, and it began wailing, its mechanical crying making the rest of the costumers stare, and making the owner glare.  
  
Filia drowned a yelp as she looked at the ex-mazoku, and both of them dragged Justin out of the shop, stopping there escape in the street, where the poor ex-dragon girl tried in vain to hush the egg until Xellos rolled his eyes, "What's the matter Fi-chan? Where did you leave your mother instincts?" when she turned to glare at him, he took the chance to snatch Lil away from her, and began rocking the egg in his arms back and forth, while humming a soft tune at it, making it stop crying. Once finished, Xellos turned towards Filia, and handed her Lil back, "Here, all done, but I'm not gonna go into any other public place with it," he said, "Therefore, why don't we go to your place, huh Fi-chan? Come on!" he finished as he began running down the street, followed by Justin, who was still giggling from the scene he had just seen.  
  
The blond stared at the two boys for a moment before sweatdroping, "Hum… guys?" she called after them as she began running as well, "My house is that a way!" she yelled pointing towards the opposite direction, however the two brothers were so far away by now that they didn't hear her, "Hey!! Wait up! Xellos! I'm not gonna take care of this stupid egg all by myself!! XELLOS!!!"  
  
  
  
Dark angel: *Giggles and claps her hands* Fourth chapter finished! Yay!!! *Begins dancing across the floor until she remembers that others may be watching and stops* Ahem… I mean… did you like it? I think that the fic if finally heading somewhere don't you? *Smiles* Anyway, please review! Love review!! Love them with all my heart! And I promise I'll put the next chapter up soon, 'k? 


	5. Memories from the past.

Another chance  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
Dark angel: Hiya again! *Waves hand* I decided to auto-punish myself till I got the next chapter for this fic up, and guess what? It worked O.o I've been able to update… even during finals… can't believe it. It's just that I love writing, plus, you asked for the next chapter ASAP, so here is the product of a whole hour thinking about how to continue! Yayness above!! ^0^  
  
Disclaimer: No, don't own the Slayers or Fi-chan or Xell-kun… *Sobs in a far off corner of the room* Why?! I've been a good angel/girl! Why is life so unfair with me?! BUUUUAAAA!!! I'm gonna go tell! *Suddenly stops to think* The problem is that I have no idea who I have to go and tell about this injustice…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Night had arrived at Filia's house, and strong wind rushed down the streets as she led Xellos and Justin out of the house, promising they'd meet the next day… not that she had much of a choice, mind you, for she still had to do her project with Xellos and this implied that they had to spend the day together.  
  
The ex-mazoku smiled at her as he abandoned the house, taking his brother's hand as he did so, " So, you're positive you wanna keep the egg tonight?" he asked her as he opened an eye to watch her nod slightly, "Ok, then I'll keep it tomorrow night. Bye, Fi-chan… see you tomorrow then." He gave her 'the smile' as he waved goodbye and left her standing at her doorsteps.  
  
As Xellos continued to walk down the darkened street, which was lit only by a few lampposts, he glanced at Justin, who was merrily skipping by his side and smiled, remembering the day when he had been told he was to have a smaller brother. Instantly the image of a certain child came into his mind that day; the image of the baby Ancient that Filia had adopted as her foster son.  
  
He smiled on remembering Val again. His ruffled aqua colored hair, his golden eyes, his happy-go-lucky personality... yes, the Ancient dragon had changed a lot after being reborn, not to mention that Filia had done a fine job at raising him. Though this did not mean it had been easy for her, thought the ex-mazoku as he smirked and chuckled on remembering a certain day he had stopped by to check upon them.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Xellos' flashback)  
  
The day was fine and sun shined intensely during that morning, and as there was nothing to do, a certain purple haired priest decided to take a walk (or flight, whichever fits ^-^) to visit his old traveling companion, for it was always amusing to see the blond haired, short-tempered Golden dragon.  
  
That was how he ended up in front of her front door, and was about to teleport inside when he suddenly heard screams and an incredible racket coming from inside, 'Filia screaming? What the hell is going on? There had better not be anyone inside annoying MY personal toy-Dragon or else...' he thought darkly, 'Only I am allowed to annoy her! No way I'm gonna let anyone do MY job' and so, he took the opportunity to flash himself inside.  
  
However, the moment the mazoku was inside he almost facefaulted, for there he found a screaming Golden dragon running after a completely naked and giggling young Ancient, who in his attempt to outrun his mother, was making an enormous mess by throwing anything that got in his way to the floor.  
  
Xellos blinked and jumped out of the way when the giggling aqua haired boy rushed his way, "Wow! What the...?! Filia? Can't you even control your son?" he decided to hover above the stampeding dragons as the persecution continued, "Filia? Are you listening to me? Filia! Fi-chan!!"  
  
The blond stopped immediately on hearing the mazoku call her by that nickname, "Namagomi! Out! I'm busy at the moment..." she was interrupted when Val decided that the living room lamp was in his way, "Val! Not the lamp, dear! Wait! Don't through Mummy's lamp!!" Filia dived and was able to grab her lamp just in time.  
  
The purple haired priest shook his head and descended, "Fi-chan, you'll never catch him if you continue like this... let me have a go," before the blond was able to protest, Xellos teleported himself in front of the little Ancient and smiled at him, opening an eye, "Val, want some delicious ice cream? Do you want Xelly to get you some yummy ice cream?" this seemed to catch the boy's attention, for his eyes suddenly widened, becoming starry and he began jumping up and down clapping his hands as he did so.  
  
"Ice cream! Yay! Filia-momma, can Xelly give me ice cream? I want some!! Yay!!" he didn't even seem to mind when the mazoku picked him up and smiled triumphantly.  
  
Filia growled in defeat and outstretched her arms to take her foster son from the still grinning Xellos, "I could have done it alone, I didn't need your help, Namagomi… I'm perfectly capable of controlling my son…" she muttered in a low tone as she dressed Val, who was giggling wildly and hoping for his ice cream.  
  
The purple haired priest snickered and wagged his finger at the fuming Dragon maiden, "It didn't look like you had the situation under control from were I was standing, Fi-chan… or hovering, mind you," he chuckled when the blond placed the now dressed Val on the floor and advanced towards him, eyes flashing, and tail swishing as she swung her mace in an attempt to make a home run, "You missed, Fi-chan! My, my, temper, temper!" he ducked again as he continued, "Ha! You missed me again little dragon!!"  
  
The Dragon maiden continued swinging and missing until Xellos pointed towards the other end of the room, "Fi-chan? I suggest we leave our little game for latter," he said to her, "I believe your son is out of control again…"  
  
Filia looked to where he was pointing, and found a once-more-naked Val trying his best to climb up a bookshelf dropping books as he did so, "Val! Honey! You'll hurt yourself!! Come down!" and so again the persecution began, much to the mazoku's amusement, who hovered above them and giggled every so often as he watched them run around the house, over, and over again…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (End of flashback)  
  
Xellos chuckled quietly to himself as they neared their destination, 'Ah… the good old days…' he thought as he grabbed Justin's hand and speeded up the pace, so as not to arrive late for dinner.  
  
What the ex-mazoku didn't know was that at that exact moment, a certain blond haired girl was also thinking about the past…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Back at Filia's house)  
  
The moment her project companion and his little brother left, Filia returned upstairs to wash herself, for it had been a long day and she had sweated quiet a lot during the course of it, with all the mace swinging and all…  
  
After a refreshing shower, she put on her pink pajamas and sat in front of her room mirror to brush her hair, smiling at her ever-happy reflection as she did so, "Long day… but not too bad… I think I'll be able to handle Xellos, it can't be that difficult, now can it?" she said to no one in particular as she ran her comb along her glittering blond hair, "Plus, I think he has matured a bit…"  
  
She stopped and blushed when he remember the kiss he had stolen during lunchtime, "Or maybe not…" she shrugged as she continued talking to her empty room, "I guess Xellos will always be Xellos, no matter what."  
  
Her thoughts suddenly drifted to said person's smaller brother. They seemed to be quite good friends, or thought Filia as she left her brush at her table and neared the window to look up at the starlit sky, "Though I do have to hand it to him… he always DID have a special something for kids, they seem to be able to relate themselves with him, Cepheid only knew why," she said at the passing wind, "Especially my Val…"  
  
Filia smiled on remembering her foster son and his childish doings, he had brightened up her life again. She giggled when a certain memory came into her mind from her long past life.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Filia's flashback)  
  
The Golden dragon paced nervously up and down the living room as she waited for Val to come back from school. Although her foster son was already 6 years old, Filia couldn't help but worry when he wasn't with her, however, her worries were cut short when she heard a cheerful voice behind her.  
  
"Hallo Fi-chan! Where's Val? I couldn't hear any racket inside, so I assumed you'd be alone." Said the ever-genki mazoku as he materialized behind the blond girl, who was now growling low, tail already swishing as she tried her very best to calm herself so as not to cover her new carpet with Namagomi blood.  
  
"Can't you ever use the door like everyone else?" she asked him as she whirled round to glare at him, "You have no right whatsoever to just teleport yourself here whenever you feel like it Namagomi piece of gutter trash!!" Filia gritted her teeth in an incredible attempt to maintain her temper tight shut. She had no idea why, but every time she saw that stupid smile, she felt the urge to bash his skull in… stupid mazoku… didn't have anything else better to do than annoy the living daylights out of her.  
  
Xellos waggled a finger as he opened an eye at her, reveling his slatted amethyst pupil to her, "My, my Fi-chan… is that the way to treat a guest? What a selfish lil Dragon we've got here!" he smirked as he practiced his mace dodging, "Missed me! Missed me again!! You've got awful accuracy!" he chuckled, smile never leaving his face. This was the best… he didn't know of a better way to past free time, this was SO much fun!  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in came Val, schoolbag on his shoulder, he blinked at the scene that lay before him, "Mum? Humm… I'm back, and I would like to ask you a question," he smiled when both adults turned their attention to him, "I wanna know what something means… could you explain?"  
  
The Golden dragon instantly calmed herself when she saw her foster son, "Of course Val," she said as she picked him up, "What is it you wanna know, honey?"  
  
Val looked from the hovering mazoku to his blond haired mother cocking his head to one side as he did so, "I wanna know what 'making out' means… I heard it at school today, but I don't know what it is, I've got no idea." He emphasized his point by shaking his head from right to left.  
  
The little Ancient's question had different effects on the two adults that stood in the room; for one, Filia paled and her mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out as she tried to think of a way to explain to the little boy what such an expression meant… but to no avail, and so she ended blinking and blinking at her son.  
  
Xellos on the other hand was having the time of his life as he practically rolled on the floor in an enormous fit of laughter, "Filia, don't be like that! Tell him what it means!" he managed in between giggles, "He's big enough, and if you want me to, I'll help!"  
  
And so, that was how Filia and him ended up sitting in the sofa to explain to little Dragon about the birds and bees…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (End of flashback)  
  
The blond continued to giggle until her 'project' decided it was time someone paid some attention to it. On hearing the annoying wails, Filia darted down stairs to pick up the egg, however she found she wasn't able to calm it down, and the egg continued to wail as the ex-dragon sweatdroped, "Oh my…" she muttered as she rocked Lil back and forth, "Hush… please… I can't have you crying the whole night," she looked around herself when Lil made no attempt to 'hush up', "God… where's Xellos when I need him?"  
  
She sweatdroped even more when the wails seemed to increase in intensity, "This is gonna be a VERY long night…" she said as she continued to pat and baby-talk the egg to no avail.  
  
  
  
Dark angel: There! Finished the chapter! Yayness above! *Dances around school computer room and stops when everyone else there stares at her* Oops… ahem… I mean… Looks nervously for a escape route 


	6. Xel's chance!

Another Chance  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Just finished a Maths exam! I'm soooo happy I think I'm gonna dance for joy! *Does just that, round and round the room, until she notices people watching her* Humm... sorry about that, it's just that... I'm hyper today!! ^0^ Yayness above! And the best thing to do when one is hyper is to update *Giggles*  
  
Xellos: *Suddenly appears out of nowhere* Oh no… she's hyper!! Everyone hide! Run for your life! *Runs around, waving hands and being hysterical*  
  
Dark angel: *Giggles and smiles* Don't worry Xel-kun… you're not the one to be embarrassed in this chapter!  
  
Xellos: *Stops and stares at DA* Really? That means Fi-chan won't hit me or call me Namagomi? *Eyes wide with hope* Goody!!  
  
Dark angel: *Waggles finger while smirking* Actually I think you're gonna like this chapter… you'll see why later ^-^  
  
Xellos: *Turns chibi and starts to clap hands as he dances* Yay! Finally! *Runs off to find out why he's gonna like the chapter* n_n  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah... almost forgot about this... *Winces* I think disclaimers are about the only thing capable of getting on you when you're hyper. However, for the sake of Law, I will say it; I do NOT own the Slayers... *Pouts and grumbles* Otherwise there wouldn't be 3 miserable seasons *Evil smile* There would be much, MUCH more! *Snicker* ^-  
  
- - - -  
  
The morning breeze blew across the lonesome street as only one person walked along it, said wind making her long, golden hair swirl around her as she yawned, attempting to maintain herself awake, so as not to trip and fall or something.  
  
Filia lowered her gaze to the egg-thingy she held in between her hands and glared at it, "Stupid thing..." she muttered as she continued to walk, "It's five o clock in the morning and I should be in bed, sleeping soundly, but nooooo! You wouldn't shut up! You wailed during the whole night long!!" the blond let out a growl as she continued, "Mum and Dad asked me to please go outside! I was thrown out of MY house because of you!!"  
  
It was true... Lil had been wailing all night long. It had been a horrible experience the ex-Dragon hoped she wouldn't have to repeat, or so she thought as she continued to glare at the egg, shaking her head as she did so, "Damn Xellos too... I should have given Lil to him tonight. I needed to rest, but I couldn't!!" she practically yelled as she checked the number of the houses she passed by, in an attempt to find Xellos'.  
  
"Number 12... number 12..." Filia looked at the piece of scrap paper where the ex-mazoku had scribbled his address, "Where the hell is it?"  
  
Even though she was sleepy, the blond managed to make it to nº 12, and she stared at the door of... a bakery shop? This couldn't be correct... the ex- Dragon stared first at the shop, and then back at her scrap piece of paper, which had Xel's fancy handwriting on it, and then back at the shop, "I hope this ain't another of your dumb jokes Xellos," she murmured as she opened the door to go inside, "I also hope that you're awake... after all, you DID say I could came early..."  
  
The moment she was inside, she was greeted by a cheerful black haired lady, "May I help you?" she asked as she smiled and wiped her hands on a cloth, "It's nice to see children who like to start their day early! You know what they say; the early bird gets the worm!"  
  
Filia sweatdropped as she neared the counter, 'I wouldn't be up so early if it hadn't been for the stupid egg...' she thought, "Humm... I'm looking for someone named Xellos, do you happen to know him? He told him I could find him here... though I'm not sure why I doubt it."  
  
The lady smiled wider, "Of course I know him, after all, it's my son you're talking about!" she said, "And you must be Filia. Xel said you'd be coming in, though he didn't say you'd drop by so early..."  
  
She was cut off by a tall, also black haired man around his twenties, "He didn't say you were so beautiful, either," he said as he neared her, "Hello, pleasure to meet you, I'm Sam, Xelly's older brother." the man reached and kissed Filia's hand, while the poor girl blinked in disbelief.  
  
Suddenly the ex-dragon felt herself being pulled away from the black-haired man, and she turned to find Xellos, holding her behind him, as if trying to protect her, while he glared, eyes opened and fangs bared at his older brother, "Get away from her! Leave Fi-chan alone!" he growled, "You are NOT allowed to touch her! Let alone kiss her!"  
  
Sam lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, "My, my Xelly... control your temper, I was only introducing myself to such beauty!" he said as he smiled again, "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt her or anything."  
  
The ex-mazoku growled again, "We both know that you were trying to flirt with her, and don't call me Xelly!!" he panted a little as he continued to glare, "Fi-chan is mine! Ok? Not yours! Now leave her alone!!"  
  
Filia continued to blink in disbelief as she watched both brothers fight, for it struck her a lot to see the purple haired boy growling and snarling... she had never seen him like this before... not in her previous life, not in this one, "Humm... Xellos? Are you ok?" she asked him as she sweatdroped a little, "Want me to come later? I'll do it is if necessary..." however, she couldn't help but yawn, lack of sleep apparent.  
  
It took Xellos a few seconds to react, "Oh... no, don't worry, Sam was about to leave right now!" he glared back at his brother in a leave-or-else way, "Right Sam?" to which the older man nodded, smile never leaving his face as he waved goodbye and exited the shop, "Sure!" Bye, bye Filia-san! Hope to see you later!"  
  
The lady behind the counter neared Fi and Xel as she shook her head, "Xellos, dear... you shouldn't fight with your brother, you know that," she turned to look at the blond who was blushing slightly, "Here," she handed a cupcake towards her, "Take it, I'm sure you haven't had breakfast, am I right?" and after this, the lady was gone.  
  
As the blond finished her cupcake, she saw the ex-mazoku smile for the first time since she had seen him that morning, "Humm… I'm afraid your mum was right… I haven't had time to do anything… I had to rush out of my house 'cause of a problem I had," she glared down at Lil as she continued, "Xellos… the stupid egg didn't let me sleep tonight…" she half wailed as she turned to look at him, "I'm sleepy! And I'm tired! And I wanna go to beeeeeed!!"  
  
The purple haired boy sweatdroped when she flung herself to him, "There, there Fi-chan… I think that the lack of sleep has affected your brain. Do have you the slightest idea of just WHO you're hugging?" he asked as he patted her head and smirked, "Boy… my realm for a photograph of this Kodak moment…"  
  
Filia suddenly came to her senses and she let go of him, "Oops… sorry… it's just that… I'M TIRED!! AND I WANNA GO TO BED!!" she again reattached herself around him to sob, "Stupid egg! My parents threw me out of MY house 'cause it wouldn't shut up!!"  
  
Xellos blinked down at her and smirked even wider, 'I could get used to Fi- chan being like this,' he thought to himself as he stroked her long hair, 'I never actually had the chance to touch her silky hair… it's beautiful…' he smiled when he noticed that she had actually fallen asleep whilst standing, "Filia? Fi-chan? You asleep?"  
  
When he didn't receive an answer, he shrugged and lifted her off of the ground and into his arms, "You DO need some sleep, don't you?" he chuckled as he took her into his room to lay her down in his bed, "You can use my bed… though I doubt you'll thank me when you wake up!" he lowered himself to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, "Sleep tight," he took Lil away from her as he continued, "And don't worry, Lil won't wake you up 'cause I'm taking her… see you in little while." And with that, he got up and left the smiling blond haired girl to sleep in a comfortable, warm bed…  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Yayness above! I finished the chapter!! ^0^ I'm happy!! And I'm still hyper!! I'm gonna go do something else while I still am!! Bye! *Waves hand and leaves dancing* Yayness above!! 


	7. Filia's hyper? The sugar rush problem...

Another chance  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Hiya everyone! *Waves hand* How's it going for all? I feel great ^0^ Real great! Almost done with exams and I think I've passed maths!! Wow ho!! *Coughs* Anyhow… I want to dedicate this next chapter to Digi-Riven, 'cause… 'cause… humm… 'cause I wanna ^-^ She's helped me and I wanted to thank her.  
  
Disclaimer: And so, I must say it again… do you ever get bored of having to shout out loud the same thing for everyone to hear? Anyway, I'll do it, *Breathes in and shout as much as she possibly can* I don't own the Slayers!!! Do you hear?! I DON'T own them!!! *Recovers breath* Uff… there… said it.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Sunlight began to filtrate itself across the window of the room where Filia was sleeping with more intensity by moments. Illuminating the bed and striking the blond girl in the face, making her moan in protest, for she had been quite comfortable and comfy.  
  
The ex-Golden dragon fluttered her eyes open and blinked a few times, in an attempt to accustom them to the light, "What a weird dream…" she muttered as she stretched and yawned, "I dreamed that Namagomi was reborn into this world and that he and me had to take care of an egg that wouldn't shut up, and… and…" her voice cracked when her eyes began to focus.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Fi slid of the bed to take a look around the room, by now completely light and giggled when she saw a wolf-like plushie on a table, "Aww… how cute!" she cooed as she hugged it, "It's purple!! Ooooh!!" the blond then began to literally skip around the room, in a weird dance, still holding the wolf plushie, "Wolfie! Wolfie!! Who is the cutest little wolfie there is? You!!"  
  
And that is how Xel found her when he suddenly opened the door to his room, "Fi-chan?" he asked as he blinked, "Humm… are you…err…ok?" he could not believe what Filia was doing, for it wasn't like her to dance without a reason.  
  
However, he could not deliberate about it any longer, for the moment she saw him, her eyes went starry, "Namagomi!! It wasn't a dream! You really ARE here!" and with that, she launched herself at him, hugging the poor boy furiously, "You came back to me! Yay!!"  
  
The ex-mazoku blinked down at the gloomping girl, was this really Filia? "Fi-chan… are you feeling ok?" he asked as he sat his hand on her forehead, trying to check her temperature to determine what was with her, "You're not hot Fi…" Xel frowned while the blond stood up.  
  
"Of course I'm not hot!! In fact, I feel great!!! Oh yes!" she began to dance again, playing throw and catch with the wolf plushie she still held, "Fly wolfie! Fly!! I'll catch you!"  
  
The purple haired boy raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Oh boy… this is gonna be a long day if she'd gonna be like this…" his sentence was cut short when Sam walked into the room, blinking at Filia as he did so, for it wasn't everyday he got to see someone act like she was at the moment.  
  
"Xelly?" he asked when he managed to overcome his initial shock, "What the hell have you done to her? Is she drunk or something?" he watched the ex- dragon giggle and clap her hands as she once again hugged Xel, who was by now sweatdroping heavily… VERY heavily.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" shouted the ex-mazoku as he waved his hands towards his brother, "All I did was put her to bed 'cause she was tired and acting weird!! And when I came in to see how she was, this is how I found her! Why does everyone always think everything is my fault?!"  
  
Filia cocked her head to one side as she let go of her old companion, "Namagomi's mad?" she then turned to Sam and glared at him, "You made Namagomi mad! You're mean! Leave him alone!!" after saying this she smiled at Xel as she poked his shoulder, "Tag! You're it!! Can you catch me? Come on Namagomi!!" and with that, she ran out of the room, giggling as she did so, leaving the two brothers behind to blink.  
  
"Namagomi?" asked Sam as he stared at his brother, "Raw garbage? My, my… you must have done something real bad for her to call you like that, though… on the other hand, she seemed to be using the term like a pet name…" he shrugged and turned to leave, "Xelly? You've got real weird friends, you know that, right?"  
  
Xel heaved a sigh and stood up too, "What's gotten in to you Fi-chan?" he murmured to himself as he shoot out of the room, passing his mother as he did so, "Mum! Have you seen Fi-chan?" the woman smiled and pointed at the street for all answer, to which the ex-mazoku responded by panicking, "Fi- chan!! Wait up!!"  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Several hours later… in a park nearby.)  
  
Xellos lay under the shade of a tree trying desperately to regain his breath, for he had been chasing Filia for quite a while till she had gotten tired of 'playing'. He shook his head as he heaved a sigh, though he couldn't help but smile when the blond rushed past by chasing a cat, "Go, Fi-chan!" he cheered her, "You can do it!" he smirked when the idea of filming her occurred to him, 'It's not such a bad idea… that way she'd have to believe me when she comes back to her senses!'  
  
Yeah… IF she came to her senses, that is. The ex-mazoku still had been unable to determine what the hell was wrong with the blond girl, all that occurred to him was that maybe the stress and stuff had made her go bonkers, but still…  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a familiar auburn haired girl coming towards him, smiling widely when she saw Fi still chasing the cat in the distance, "So…" said Mitsy, "I do believe you've got a problem."  
  
Xellos look at the grass beside him and nodded, "I promise I didn't do anything…" he muttered, "She's been like this almost since we met this morning… I think I'm gonna go mad!!" he wailed, "Have you any idea of what's wrong with her? I need to know!"  
  
Mitsy couldn't help it, she burst out laughing there and then, "Can't you tell she's hyper?" she asked him as she managed to control her giggle fit, "Did she take anything with sugar in it?"  
  
Suddenly it hit the ex-mazoku; the cupcake! "Well, she had a cupcake with sugar frosting…" he said as he got up from the ground, "Why? What does it have to do with her current state?"  
  
The auburn haired girl smiled, "Fi can't take sugar, otherwise, this is what happens, she gets a sugar rush," she pointed towards Fi, who had caught the cat, and was currently dancing with it, "I'm surprised that she actually ATE the cupcake. Filia usually avoids going anywhere near sugar."  
  
"Well… the fact that she was half asleep when she accepted it might be the reason…" said Xellos as he half grinned, "I didn't know Fi-chan had a sugar problem… she didn't when she was a Golden dragon…" he muttered in a low voice, although Mitsy heard him.  
  
The girl blinked and cocked her head to one side in confusion, "Huh? Dragon? I don't get it…" she said to the purple haired boy who was waving at Filia, "You two seemed to know each other, but you had no idea of Fi's sugar problem… plus, if you take into account that I've known her since kinder garden and that she has never left this city… how come I had never seen you before?"  
  
Mitsy's reasoning made Xel sweatdrop, "Humm… Oh my! Look at the time!! Fi- chan! We've left Lil at my house! We should go back to fetch her if wanna get a good grade in our project! Come on!" and with that, both Fi and him left the park, leaving the ex-dragon's best friend to stare after them strangely… something was going on with those two, and she was going to find out what it was… no matter what.  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Ooooh! Mitsy suspects something!! ^-^ Will she find out the secret Xel and Fi have in common? Yay!! I finished the chapter ^0^ Finally!! Oh yeah! *Coughs* Anyhow… liked it? Didn't? Tell me! *Runs off to continue her other fic* 


	8. Fi's dare... is this for real?

Another chance  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
DFA: I'm finished with exams!! *Cheers* Yayness above!! ^0^ I can't believe I'm finally free!! Oh yeah! I'm happy ^-^ and I even decided to adopt a muse, as almost everyone seems to have one… plus, I think they work! I decided to adopt young Val as my muse! *Whispers* You've got no idea of how many cool ideas he has… I think Xelly's rubbing on him.  
  
Val: Is not! Xel-daddy is Xel-daddy! I'm me! And there's only one Val!! *Puffs with pride*  
  
DFA: Technically there is another Val… the Dragon-mazoku Vargaav…  
  
Val: *Cocks head* Huh? Who?  
  
DFA: Never mind! *Suddenly remembers something* Val-chan? Remember what I told you to say?  
  
Val: *Noddles* Yup! DFA doesn't own Xel-daddy or Filia-momma! *Looks at DFA* How's that?  
  
DFA: *Smiles and picks him up* Just fine! *Turns to readers* And just for GUTB's benefit, I must say that this ain't a self-insertion fic, ok? ^-^ Come on Val-chan! I need you to help me with a fic!  
  
Val: Am I in it? *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
DFA: *Sweatdrop* A bit…  
  
Val: Yay!!! *Claps hands*  
  
DFA: Bye! Enjoy the chapter! *Flies off with Val*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Long day indeed… or so thought Xellos as he uncovered his bed to sleep for a while, though he had to admit it had also been very interesting! He glanced over at his table, where he saw the wolf plushie Filia had been playing with that morning and beside it was Lil, accompanied by a red orb like object.  
  
"Looks like my staff's orb…" he muttered as he picked it up and smiled at it, "Fi-chan was right, it DOES remind me of the good old days!" he sat down on his bed and turned the orb this way and that in his hands as he continued to smile, "It's lovely… and I don't know why, but every time I touch it, I get this warm feeling inside…"  
  
The ex-mazoku stroked it as he lay down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, thinking of just how they had gotten the orb, which was quiet ironical if you think about it…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Xellos' flashback of earlier that day)  
  
It had taken Filia four whole hours to calm down, not to mention that it had also take a lot of patience on Xellos' part. Now they were sitting at the table of a fast food restaurant, having dinner, for both of them had earned it thoroughly, but they munched away in silence… unbreakable silence…  
  
The ex-mazoku heaved a little sigh as he ate his hamburger whilst listening to a young couple sing at the karaoke stage of the restaurant. Fi hadn't talked to him (Or anyone, for that matter…) since she had come back to her senses after her sugar rush, and the worst thing was that he know that she remembered all that had happened during the day, which made it impossible for him to start a conversation…  
  
Xellos' eyes drifted towards the stage, 'Those two could use a singing lesson or more,' he thought as he sipped his cola, 'I'm sure Fi-chan and me would do a better job at it…' his gaze shifted towards the blond, who was sitting back and looking at her lap, blushing slightly for no apparent reason, "Fi-chan?" he waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Filia! You there?"  
  
Filia startled visibly as she snapped out of it, "Huh? What?" she looked up at him to find that his amethyst eyes were open, slight spark of worry could be noticed, "What? Were you talking to me?" the blond couldn't help but feel a bit unsure, for she was sitting in front of the one she had been driving nuts during the whole day.  
  
The purple haired boy smiled and closed his eyes as he pointed towards the stage, which was free now, "How about a song?" he asked, "Wanna sing with me?" Xellos chuckled softly when he saw her eyes go wide.  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna sing in front of any one!" she hissed to him as she indicated towards the rest of the customers, "You can't make me!! I'm not doing it! And especially not with a Namagomi like you! You must be nuts!"  
  
Xel smirked as he watched her huff and cross her arms over her chest in determination, "Says the one who's been glomping the 'Namagomi' and has driving all the cats out of the neighborhood with her playing!" he opened and eye at her as he continued, "Tsk, tsk Fi-chan! Mind your manners! You can't call someone nuts if you're worse off than said individual!"  
  
The ex-dragon blushed and directed her gaze towards her lap again, "I'm sorry I've been like that today… really, I am," she closed her eyes in an attempt to continue without having to see his reaction, "But please don't rub it on me…"  
  
"On one condition, Fi-chan," he said as he waggled his finger at her, "Sing with me, ok? I've always thought you as a brave lil Dragon, since the very day I met you… are you really gonna give in and not sing? Are you gonna admit I was right all along? Were mazoku really better than Dragons?"  
  
Filia couldn't help but crack a little smile, "All right," she said as she got up to grab his arm, "All right Fruitcake! The game is on!" she then proceeded to drag him onto the stage, "Let's choose this song… 'We're a miracle', it looks cute! 'K?"  
  
The ex-mazoku smirked as he neared the music box and inserted a coin, choosing the slow melody Filia had asked for before going back to the microphone to join the blond, who had already began singing.  
  
"Here we are, safe at last…" she sang while she closed her eyes, "We can breathe aside, it seems the song as past." She opened them once more to look at Xellos, who in his turn turned to the microphone.  
  
"Through it all, no one knew that all the tears would bring me back to you…" he sang while he smiled ever so slightly. Voices so soft that the people in the restaurant had actually stopped eating to look at them.  
  
The blond smiled back at him as she held out her hand in front of herself, "Love what I know imagined we would make it!" she continued, and to her surprise, he responded by setting his own hand in front of himself, their finger tips touching slightly as he sang his next line.  
  
"But it only matters that both of us believe!" his smile widened when he saw her actually relax to his touch, even if it was only a little, "You and me, we're a miracle," he continued, "Meant to be and nothing can change it…"  
  
Their audience where completely absorbed by the song, which although improvised, had some kind of meaning, not to mention that the voices of the girl and boy on stage seemed to fuse together, playing along with each other in perfect harmony.  
  
"Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way!" Filia sang strongly and decisively, for she had noticed that it was a great escape route for frustrated feelings, "You and me, we're a miracle," she smiled as she looked up to a nearby window, from which the night sky could be seen, "Angels stand watching over us, and heaven shines upon us everyday!"  
  
Xellos blinked for a moment, was this really Filia singing? He hadn't expected this… although he too had noticed that the singing made him feel better, and so, he opened his eyes to glance at the sky the window showed, "Every time I felt near defeat, you were there with me," he said in a low voice, while the blond turned back to him to smile.  
  
"On my side completely," she said in an equally low voice, "You give me strength! You send me free!" she couldn't help but giggle softly at his expression, eyes open and confused. So cute she would have given anything to be able to hand him a mirror.  
  
The ex-mazoku smirked, so she wanted to sing with feeling, ne? He could do it too, "Just because of you I'm more than I can be!" he sang, looking into her blue crystal pools in search for something he couldn't yet quite capture, "When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for… together there is nothing we can't do!"  
  
Now it was Filia's turn to look confused, sure, she knew that the words he was singing were written on the screen from which they were reading, but still… those words… he was able to make power, feeling and sincerity somehow seep into them, though she had no idea why.  
  
"You and me, we're a miracle… meant to be and nothing can change it!" she sang allowing him to look into the depths of her eyes whilst she did the same to him.  
  
The whole restaurant was silent, so absorbed were they watching the two youths sing that no one dared to even breathe too loud, afraid they would drown the beautiful voices.  
  
"Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way!" sang Xellos as he raised his voice in order to let himself be heard above the music playing, "You and me, we're a miracle," he continued, "Angels stand watching over us, and heaven shines upon us everyday."  
  
Filia smiled at the audience, fro she knew the end of the song was near, "The chance that someday we'd be likely to meet", she sang, "Two stars amongst the heavens! Destiny driving you to me!"  
  
The purple haired boy looked at her and took her hand in his as they both sang the same word as an end to the song, "Miracle…"  
  
After that, the whole restaurant had erupted into cheering and claps, throwing various objects to the stage, and making Fi blush and Xel laugh nervously whilst he rubbed the back of his head, till they noticed that amongst them was a red orb like object which they picked up.  
  
"Keep it," said Filia as she handed it to him, "It looks lots like the orb of your old staff… maybe that way you'll remember the old times." She then smiled and descended from the stage, closely followed by him…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (End of flash back)  
  
The boy got up from his bed to open the window of his room, allowing the cool breeze to come inside and smiling to the stars as he did so, 'Maybe it really was destiny… and maybe not… all I know is that I'm gonna do everything within my reach to make it end differently from last time, I won't make the same mistake' he thought as he returned to the bed and got in, 'Won't…' was his last thought before his eyes closed, allowing him to dream of a new future…  
  
  
  
DFA: *Rereads* I think it has actually come out nicely… ne? *looks at Val, who is currently enjoying himself with a Game boy* Val-chan? *Shrugs when he pays no attention to her* Oh well… muses are like that I suppose… *Picks him up and flies off, in an attempt to continue her other fics* 


	9. Ponds, sweaters and tiring eggs... God h...

Another chance By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: *Glare-of-death at computer* My comp has been mean to me. real mean ¬_¬ It wouldn't let me even open windows!! *Drops to the floor to sob*  
  
Val: *Rolls eyes and pats DFA on back* There, there Angel-san. Mr. Comp is still not feeling better. but your daddy lent you his to write, so where's the problem?  
  
DFA: *Blinks and smiles* You're right!! *Stands and does a justice pose* No one in earth, heaven or hell is able to keep me away from my internet daily fun!!! Humph! Lousy computer!!  
  
Val: *Sweatdrops as he whispers at readers* Don't take her seriously. she's been without her dear comp for 4 days. she drove me mad.  
  
DFA: *Continues justice speech*  
  
Val: *BIG sweatdrop* Yeah, well, Angel-san doesn't own the Slayers, so don't sue her, 'cause I'm afraid that all you'll get will be a bunch of fanart and a computer with a great big tendency to crash.  
  
DFA: I heard you!!  
  
Val: But it's true! That's all you own!!  
  
DFA: *Drags Val out* . No need to say it though.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The night air was cold as Filia walked down the streets towards her home thinking over the day's events, smiling as she did so. Nice and interesting day it had been, not to mention that the night had been way better, for right after the karaoke, Xellos had insisted that both of them go back to his home; his mother had baked a cake for them to have as dessert. with no sugar, opting for saccharine instead (We wouldn't want a bouncy Filly again, now wouldn't we? ^-( Poor Xelly-kun otherwise, ne?).  
  
The blond couldn't help it, she shivered when the cold breeze twirled around her, and she hugged herself in an attempt to maintain warm. When her gaze descended towards her sweater and she blushed intensly, memories going back to right after the karaoke, when both the ex-dragon and the ex-mazoku had walked towards the bakery, in hopes of eating the cake that was awaiting them.  
  
( - ( - ( - ( - ( (Flashback. walking back. ^-^ Together.)  
  
They had decided to walk across the park, for at night the trees blocked the light of the moon almost entirely, making it look lots like a forest, and so reminding them of the good old times.  
  
"Good old times. yeah right!" Said Filia as she glared at Xellos who had began talking and grinning at Fi in an attempt to amuse her, "Those were not 'good' old times, Mr. Smarty. you always teased the hell out of me!! You always. always. arg!!" she waved her hand in the air while her purple haired companion chuckled.  
  
"You're talking in past tense Fi-chan." he commented as he waggled his finger at her, winking an eye and revealing his amethyst pupil to her, "Does that mean you don't think like that about me anymore?"  
  
The blond blinked for a moment, blushing intensely after realising just what she had said. Immediately after, Xellos smirked wider and pulled out a little booklet from his pocket writing something down as he gazed at her through the corner of a semi-closed eye, "What the hell are you writing?" asked Filia as she attempted to grab the booklet, "Stop writing!! I wanna see!!! Let me see!!!"  
  
What the poor ex-dragon didn't see was that the park pond was right behind her target, and so, when she launched herself at him, she grabbed the piece of desired writing, but. it also sent them both straight into the freezing water for an undesired night bath. (Teehee, Xelly and Filly are wet!! ^0^)  
  
Xellos blinked and coughed then blinked again, "I'm wet. Fi-chan!!" he turned to her and found her reading his booklet, "Hey! It's not nice to read one's diary!! Gimme that!!" he grabbed it back and humphed for a second before he suddenly burst out laughing, "My, my Fi-chan!You should see yourself! You're wet and. and. WET!!"  
  
Filia's turn to blink now, moments later she too burst out laughing, "You think I look bad? You should see yourself Xellos! Your hair is soaking and flat against your head! It's. wish I could hand you a mirror!!" she continued to giggle whilst she pointed at him.  
  
"Well. at least I'm not sitting on a duck," he snickered when Filia jumped out of the pond with an eck, glaring at him when she noticed there was no such duck.  
  
"Namagomi! That's dirty!!" she continued to glare daggers at him as he pulled himself out of the water too, "Meany. always playing tricks on me." finished the blond off as she crossed her arms over her chest in a clear act of annoyance.  
  
Xellos grin smugly, "It was either trick you into jumping out of the pond or having you catch a pneumonia. and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" his grin widened when she turned away from him, "And talking about pneumonias. if we don't take you to my house and get you changed, you'll be sure to catch one."  
  
And with that, they hurried back to the ex-mazoku's home, where they changed into some dry clothes. And so, that was how Filia ended up waking home in Xel's clothes. (. I wanna wear Xelly-chan's clothes too. *Wimper* No fair. .)  
  
( - ( - ( - ( - ( (Back in reality, sha la la la!!)  
  
Cold wind still rushed past, and although her clothes weren't wet anymore, her hair was, making the poor ex-dragon chatter her teeth, "Damn it. it's cold!!" she snuggled more into her clothes in an attempt to stop shivering, however, to no avail, "I wanna reach home now!!!"  
  
Filia continued to walk, until her doorsteps came into view. It took Fi no more a sec to cross the street and squeal in delight as she opened the door, "I'm back!!!" she yelled as she ran past her parents and into her room, leaving them once to sweatdrop at the human hurricane that was their daughter.  
  
"BED!!!" she threw herself on said piece of furniture once she entered her room, "God, I'm sleepy." she said to no one in particular as she half closed her eyes, in order to rest them, "And tonight I'll get to sleep without that stupid egg thingy waking me up." sleep won it's battle and the blond closed her eyes completely allowing her to dream dreams she didn't even know existed in the depths of her mind.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (And morning came, of course. .)  
  
"LATE!!! I'M LATE!!! DAMN IT!!!" wild cries could be heard as Fi rushed around her house in an attempt to reorganise all the stuff she needed for school whilst her mother shook her head at her, "Momma? Why didn't you wake me up?! Now I'm late! Gah!"  
  
Her mother waved a hand a hand at her, "I'm sorry Filly, but when I went into your room to wake you, I see you asleep on dressed and all. I didn't have the heart to wake you up," She smiled as she saw her daughter rush downstairs, "I took a picture of you sleeping like that!" she yelled after the ex-dragon, "You looked so cute all curled up and hugging yourself that I just HAD to!!"  
  
Filia sweatdropped as she ran into the kitchen to grab her toast, rushing past her dad as she did so, "Hallo dad!! Bye dad!! I'm late!!" she yelled at him as she jumped out of the kitchen window and into the lawn, leaving her father to shake his head at her.  
  
Once the blond reached the school grounds, she stopped to catch her breath, smiling as she did so, "Ha!! I made it! Yes, I'm the best!!" she looked around herself and spotted Mitsy a few meters away, "Mits! Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" asked Fi as she ran up to her best friend.  
  
The auburn haired girl blinked for a second and then smiled, "Sorry, your mum told me that you were asleep when I went by your house, she said you'd be coming later," she stopped and looked behind Filia, a confused look on her face when she once again face the blond, "Where is he? He's not with you."  
  
"Huh? Who?" asked the ex-dragon as she cocked her head to one side, "Who's not with me? I dun get it."  
  
Mitsy continued to look around, "Him. Xellos-san. I thought I'd find him with you, I've been looking for him for some time and can't find him? Where is he, Fi?" she said as she used one of her hands to block the sun's rays in attempt to find the missing boy.  
  
"Xellos? He's not here?" Filia blinked in confusion, "He should be." suddenly a thought struck her, "ECK!!! He's got Lil!! He's got the stupid egg!! If he doesn't show up with it I'll be in trouble!!"  
  
"Gee. thanks for worrying about me, Fi-chan. ." said a tired voice from behind. When the two girls turned, they found a very tired looking Xellos holding Lil and trying to drown yawn after yawn in vain, "Uuuff. this egg has been whining it's head off for HOURS!! It woke me up in the middle of the night," he said as he half glared tiredly at Lil, "Here, you take care of it for a while, Fi-chan, I'm tired. *Yawn* to hell of it. *Yawn* I think I'll go to the bathroom to through some water on my eyes.. *Yawn* See you two in class." He half-walked, half-dragged himself away, leaving Fi and Mitsy to sweatdrop and go into class.  
  
  
  
DFA: DONE!!! *Coo* I finished a chapter!! *Stops* How much time since I last updated? *Checks calendar and sweatdrops heavily* Hummm. oops. . shouldn't have looked . *Sneaks away before anyone decides to kill her for not updating* 


	10. A question of pride

Another chance By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: I'm back!! I've got inspiration! ^0^ *Dances around the room while Val sweatdrops* I didn't take that long for me to update, now has it? *Waits for Val to make a sarcastic comment, but he doesn't* Val-chan? Hey, Val- chan!!  
  
Val: -.- *Holds up a sign at DFA* [Sorry, Angel-san, but I'm not talking to you. I'm on strike till you do a fic in which I have the leading role..]  
  
DFA: *Sweatdrop* But Val-chaaaaaaan!!  
  
Val: . *Holds another sign* [Angel-san, you've got lots of fics you should be updating, not to mention fanart, so what are you still doing here?]  
  
DFA: O.o True!! *Runs off to finish said things*  
  
Val: *Smirks and throws away his signs* It seems I'm in charge now!!! Mua ha ha ha ha!!!! I'll change this fic so that I have the leading role!!!!  
  
Filia: *Teleports in and glares at Val* You'll do nothing of the sort, Valteria Ul Copt!! *Grabs him by his clothes and drags him away*  
  
Val: *Sweatdrops and goes back to holding a sign* [No fair.. Angel-san doesn't own the Slayers and I can get the leading role!! T-T So unfair..]  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ ( Class time!! How about Chemistry? I hate chemical equations! ^-^)  
  
A little time after Mitsy and Filia had seated in their shared table, Xellos opened the class room door and sleepily walked over to his own desk which was situated directly in front of the girls' one.  
  
".. Mmmm," was all he managed to say as he plopped down and let his head rest on the hard surface, closing his eyes completely, "Stupid egg.. If it hadn't been for the fact that our grade depended on the fact that it had to come back in one whole piece, then I would blasted it to bits!" growled the ex-mazoku as he used his arms to cover his face up.  
  
Filia stared at the little white egg that lay on her table and sweatdroped, "Come on Xel-kun," she said as she poked his back, "You should stay awake. Chemistry is about to start, for Cepheid's sake!" she continued to poke till the purple haired boy, raised his head from the desk to faintly glare at her.  
  
"Yeah well, easy for you to say, Fi-chan.. When you came to my house yesterday after having had a sleepless night, you used my bed to recover yourself!!" he waved his arms, voice barely above a whispered hiss, "And I don't see a bed for me to use here!!! Damn stupid egg!!"  
  
The sound of the door opening again gained both the ex-dragon's and the ex- mazoku's attention as they watched their tutor walk merrily in, holding the box where the waling eggs had been two days ago, "Well well," he said as he sat said box on his desk, "Before we start Chemistry, I'll pick up each group's egg to examine later." This said, he called up group by group to his desk and recollected egg by egg. Fi and Xel where last to be called up and they handed Lil whilst glaring daggers at egg and tutor, then turned and returned to their respective seats.  
  
Chemistry went on smoothly for everyone.. Or almost everyone, though the blond as she sweatdroped at her old companion who was trying his very best to not let his eyelids fall, but failing miserably ending up half asleep. Up to a point, that he didn't even notice when the teacher called for him to solve the equation that was written on the black board.  
  
"Xellos!! Xellos, wake up!!" hissed Filia from behind, only to be rewarded with a half hearted moan of protest from the purple haired boy, "Damn it, Xellos!! The teacher's asking you to go to the front!! Get up, you lazy mazoku!!"  
  
That last phrase seemed to make Xellos snap out of it, "I'm not a mazoku anymore, Fi-chan!!!" he yelled at her as he twitched, "Got it?! I'm NOT a mazoku!!" he glared through his sleepiness at her, oblivious to the fact that the rest of the pupils, not to mention the teacher, were all sweatdroping and staring in disbelief at the sudden outburst.  
  
"I'm glad you're not a.. mazoku, Xellos," said the teacher when he regained control, "Now will you please come up here and balance this equation if it's not much trouble?"  
  
The poor boy turned towards his teacher and blinked, "I.. err.. Yeah, sure!" he said with fake cheerfulness as he walked up to the black board, only to stare at the chemical symbols and number dizzily, 'Stupid numbers and letters,' he thought to himself, 'They won't stop moving around,' straining his sight all he could, he used his piece of chalk to write on the board. Once he finished writing, he turned towards the teacher and smiled.  
  
"I'm, afraid.. That the answer is not correct, Xellos," said the tutor as he shook his head, "Pick someone from the class to help you out if you want."  
  
At this, the ex-mazoku smirked, "Sure!" he turned towards the class and stared directly at Filia, who was trying her best to pass unnoticed for once, "I think I'll choose Fi-chan," he said brightly, forgetting the sleepiness he was feeling for a moment as he watched the blond give a little sigh and walk towards him.  
  
"Watch and learn, lil mazoku," she whispered as she snatched the chalk from him, solving the intricate equation in seconds, "Poor, poor Xel-chan is too sleepy to do a petite equation?" she whispered again as she winked an eye at him and tossed back to chalk she had used.  
  
Xellos shook his head in defeat for once as they both walked back to their seats, "Yare yare, Fi-chan.." He whispered to her as the reached the desks, "You can't expect me to be able to answer back at the moment being, ne? You'll have to wait till I feel awake for our little game to continue, ok?" and with that, he plopped down again to continue his half-sleep as Filia shrug and smiled from behind.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Later on during the day English class ^0^)  
  
It took poor Xel quite a while to be able to keep awake and forget about his sleepiness, but anyhow, by that afternoon in English class, he felt good enough to even participate and answer when the teacher asked a question. However, that afternoon their teacher had decided that the students would do a written exercise, and is how Filia found herself bent over a blank piece of paper, trying desperately to find a way to arrange some words so that they would look like a poem.. But was failing miserably.  
  
'Damn it!' she thought to herself as she ordered her pen to move around the page, 'Why a poem? Why not an essay? I can't think up anything!!!' she took the opportunity to stare at the ex-mazoku sitting in front of her, only to see him happily writing, with no problem what so ever, 'This is so unfair! How come he can think up a poem and I can't?'  
  
The blond shifted from her stare-and-glare-at-the-piece-of-paper plan to her stare-and-glare-at-the-mazoku's-back plan, still trying to make the words she had around her brain form something that could resemble a poem.  
  
"Filia?" the teacher's voice made poor Fi jump in her seat, and she turned to find that the teacher had decided to peek over her shoulder to see how her work was going, "Filia, you better get to work, for I will like you to read your poem to the class later on."  
  
"What?!" asked the blond as her eyes went wide, "But sir!! I can't think up anything!!" she wailed, "Don't make me read out loud!!"  
  
Another voice made Filia turn, "My, my. seems that the poor dragon has forgotten how to do a poem, while the mazoku still knows ne?" Xellos was smirking at her from his seat as he continued, "It seems that I WAS better than you, even at something as simple as doing a poem!" he was rewarded when his target girl twitched visibly, growled in a low voice and began writing on her piece of paper at Mac2 speed.  
  
".." Was all that the poor teacher was able to say as he shook his head and went back to patrolling the classroom, sweatdroping a little at what he had seen.  
  
And so came the moment when Filia proudly stepped up to the front to read, taking her time to glare at a smiling Xellos before she coughed and began read, "Come and join me, I'll take you far away from those nightmares," she said, eyes fixed on her piece of paper, "Our love will never feel fear again, we will fly together once again."  
  
The rest of the students blinked, the blonde's piece didn't sound like a poem, and still, it had something to it.. Maybe her voice? They weren't sure, but it had something.  
  
"I've walked so many miles without you, and finally our roads cross again," she said, voice low but full of feeling, "I'll be a kid who forgot to grow and I'll dances with you once more.. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to shout those words I couldn't even whisper before," by now, even though Filia herself didn't notice it, she smiled, reading from her paper still, "Will find a light that will be able to illuminate a world that will be small compared to our love!"  
  
The teacher smiled, she knew that his student would not let him down, that was why he had wanted her to read her poem out loud. 'Yeah, well,' he thought as he watched Filia continue, 'It doesn't rime, but.. I think that piece of writing is beautiful enough to rime with words that can't be thought up if not by the heart.'  
  
Oblivious to her surroundings, the ex-dragon kept on reading, "I will keep on dreaming about yesterday, in hopes of being the one I used to be long ago, so.. Come and join me, I'll take you far away from those nightmares," she raised her sight from the paper and began reciting by heart, "Our love will never feel fear again, take my hand for there is always a reason to smile.. Will you find that reason by my side?" her smile never left her face as she closed her eyes and finished off her piece, "Come and join me, I'll take you far away from those nightmares, and together, will shall fly.."  
  
The moment Filia finished, she bowed and returned to her seat, a smile of triumph on her face when she noticed Xellos had his eyes open and was blinking in disbelief, "Serves you right, Xel-KUN!" she hissed under her breath to him as she seated, "Next time you will keep your mouth shut!!"  
  
However, instead of wincing under her triumph, the purple haired boy closed his eyes once more and chuckled quietly, "Actually, two can play that game, Fi-chan," he whispered as he raised from his seat and went to the front, "May I read my poem too?" asked the ex-mazoku sweetly at the teacher, who nodded and smiled.  
  
"Wait till after patio, Xellos, when we all come in, ok?" and with that, the class was dismissed for a while..  
  
  
  
DFA: *Turns into a lil blue kitty and smiles* Miu, miau miu!! MEW miu.. *Translation- Well, I'm going!! HOT here.* *Runs off to the swimming pool even though she's a kitty now O.o* 


	11. Hidden meaning...

Another chance By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: Ooook.. Sorry this took so long -.-;; I promise to be good and get the next chapter up a lot more quickly then I've done this one. Really, I promise I will . .  
  
Val: *Pouting in a corner* Don't believe her . She's a liar!! A liar I tell you!! *Points at DFA who's sweatdroping madly*  
  
DFA: I'm not!! *Wail* I'm gonna tell! Mean Val-chan! *Sniffles*  
  
Xel: *Phazes in and smiles at scene* Yare, yare! I do believe I'm beginning to rub on the lil Ancient! That is a great comfort n_n *Is too occupied to notice Fi come up behind him, twitching like hell*  
  
Fi: .!!! Namagomi!! *Bashes Xel with mace for some reason* Humph! *Grabs Val and drags him away* It is time you and I have a little talk about who is allowed to rub on you and who isn't!  
  
Xel and DFA: *Pout* No one understands us!! u.u;; We are misunderstood. *Both walk off leaving a sign behind*  
  
Sign: [Nope.. I do NOT own the Slayers. Pity, yup, I agree . . ]  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Back at class! Time for Xelly's poem! ^0^)  
  
And so, right after patio time, all the kids went back to their respective places. All except Xellos, who walk towards the front, foolish grin plastered on his face as he took a peek at Filia, who was glaring, 'Two can play this game indeed, Fi-chan.' he thought to himself as he coughed and began reading from his piece of paper, "I will not be another leftover feeling in your heart," he said as he stared at his paper, voice low but audible.  
  
Already that first line struck the ex-dragon and she stiffened visibly, making the purple haired boy smirk a little as he continued, "If you only think about yourself," his voice was husky as he tore his eyes from the poem to look straight into beautiful blue, shocked eyes, "Then maybe you're lacking a bit of love?"  
  
Yes, the blond knew it was a rhetorical question, however, she startled as if he had asked it directly to her, 'What the hell does he think he's saying?!' she thought to herself, eyes wide in surprise, not even caring to find out who his poem was talking about.. For she already knew the answer, and it somehow hurt to know such a thing, 'How can he.?'  
  
Oblivious to the fact that his companion was having an internal battle, Xellos continued, "You invent the illusion that makes me want to go on," he said, now his voice a little bit more cheerful and eyes closed, "A past that has changed a future that will never be the same," by now he opened his eyes to look directly at Filia, smiling slightly, "And you forget about all those things left behind.."  
  
What had she forgotten? Nothing, or so though the blond as she shook her head as of answering a silent question. She had not forgotten anything about those past days, al she had done was ignored it, although.. If things kept on going the way they were, then she would no longer be able to ignore, try as she might.  
  
"Careful, they might turn against you!" continued the purple haired boy, noticing some of the girls in the class sigh in contentment, making him sweatdrop a bit, 'I hope I'm not taking this over the edge.' He thought to himself as continued the poem, "You can't fool me.. I know you want to cry.."  
  
Another startle from Filia, 'How does he know?!' she dared not look at him and settle with glaring at the girls who were sighing at HER mazoku, 'Wait a minute!' she stopped in distress, 'I didn't just think that!! Did I?' she moaned when she realized she had.  
  
The ex-mazoku couldn't help but smile softly at the expression the blond he had know for so long held, "But you know what? You're not alone any more!" he said. Indeed she wasn't, they had meet again, now hadn't they? Therefore they had to make the most of it, just in case anything were to happen, "I'll fill your heart, and save those little droplets of life," he continued, forcing his thoughts out of his head in an attempt to put all his feeling into what he was saying, "Just in case your melancholy shows up!"  
  
The teacher was pleased to no end as he watched Xellos recite what he had written, 'Beautiful.' that was all he could think off, whilst a certain blond girl's eyes were gleaming wistfully.  
  
It couldn't be true, ne? It was a stupid poem! Poems weren't true! Were they? Filia was certainly entertaining the idea as she listened, 'It's not.. can't be.. Mazoku can't.. or can they?' confused to no end, she found herself locking her eyes with his.  
  
"When ever you want to dream," said Xellos, by now reciting the verses off by heart, "Think about me, about those starless night and how I will fill them up." He really did mean it, that was what struck him most. Especially back then, when he had been a mazoku; it had been real difficult to figure out what he was feeling, however, once worked out.. It had been too late. He wouldn't make the same mistake again, at least he had vowed.  
  
The ex-dragon nodded to herself. Yes, dreams were great, they allowed you to keep on living, they also allowed you to forget about reality for brief moments. However, the question was; is it worth it to escape reality and go into these dreams if they might never come true?  
  
"In this white page I'll put all those dreams of future," continued the purple haired boy, smiling as he bore into the blue eyed stare with his own amethyst one, "And I'll hand it to you, for you're not alone anymore," he tore his gaze from her, closing his eyes and grinning, "Just remember little dragon," yes, he knew he was giving away too much, but.. what the hell? Now or never, "I will not be a mere left over feeling in your heart.." He finished the poem and bowed in front of the class that erupted into claps and cheers for the new come boy as he marched back to his seat, briefly smirking at his blond companion, "Touché?" he asked softly, watching her snap out of her dream like state and blink before smiling softly at him.  
  
"Touché.." She said simply, and they left it at that.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Later on that day ^-^ Lunch time! Yayness above ^0^)  
  
Filia picked up her tray and marched towards the table Mitsy had saved for them, however, she was outrun by a certain someone who giggled and said, "Slow, slow!! Ha! Dragons are slugs! Bet you can't beat me!"  
  
The ex-dragon fumed, "Why you!!" and she ran after her tormentor, momentarily forgetting that her food tray may spill.. Which it did, and right over the school bully's head, for that matter. Both Xel and Fi stopped dead when they saw this, their eyes going wide and their mouth opening and closing without sound as Gregg lifted himself from his bench and stared at them.  
  
"You dared dirty ME!" he roared, his messy hair covered in spaghetti and tomato sauce, "My hair is ruined, you stupid girl! I'll kill you both!"  
  
Xel frowned, "Huummm.. It's perfectly fine that you wanna kill Fi-chan, but why me too? I didn't DO anything, mind you," he said in a calm voice, recovering from his momentary shook, "Or are you so short that you have to hit anyone near you 'cause you're not sure who exactly covered you in.." he couldn't help but snicker at this point, "Spaghetti.." The ex-mazoku didn't wait for Gregg to answer; he grabbed the blonde's hand and sped out of the dinning room.  
  
"XELLOS!!! My food!! I didn't get to eat anything!!" whined Filia as she was dragged along the corridors and into the playground, "I want my fooooooooood!!" she was so occupied whining that she didn't even notice Gregg run after them, however, Xellos did.  
  
"Oh damn it!" he yelped as he continued to drag Filia along, "Forget about the food, Fi-chan! Can't you bring out mace-sama? We need mace-sama! Come on Fi-chan! Do SOMETHING!!" ahead of them stood a structure of iron that kids usually played on by climbing, and as his companion seem to not be an a mood to bring mace-sama forth, he decided he'd MAKE her bring the sharp pointy toy out by force..  
  
"Fi-chan? Really.. You should see yourself whine. You're nothing but a cry baby! Mazoku were and are better than dragons! Look at you!! I bet you're too occupied in your own little world to notice that we're being attacked!" his eyes were open and blazing at her.  
  
His comments had the desired effect, for Filia growled twitching slightly, "I'll prove that I'm stronger than you!!" she shrieked, whipping out her mace form somewhere behind her and swishing, "Get BACK here!! Don't run away!"  
  
But Xellos knew better. If he was able to near himself enough to Gregg and then duck.. then, "Might work!" he chirped happily as he saw the bully run up to them then stop in confusement as he saw the strange toy the girl was holding, "Got you!" yelled the purple haired boy as he ducked right in front of Gregg.  
  
"Got you!!" came Filia's voice as she swung and hit the spaghetti covered boy by mistake in the stomach, ".. Oooooops.." She breathed as she blinked at the swirly eyed bully.  
  
The ex-mazoku giggled and stood up, "Good going, Fi-chan! Mace-sama to the rescue!" he preceded to poke their attacker with a stick, "Yare, yare.. What lovely temper, but I think you've killed him," he chuckled when the blonde's face turned pale, "Only joking, look.." He pointed towards the fallen boy's chest, "He's breathing, and next time he'll think twice about messing with the two indestructible!" he chirped, "Fi-chan and Xellos to the power!" he grinned when her eyes burned with an inner fire and she swishes her mace towards him as he ran.  
  
"Get BACK here!!!" she shrieked, "I'm not to be paired with you ever! Got it?! Sit!! Come on! Sit!! Stay still!!" her roars were heard by Mitsy who stood at a far away corner and frowned at the couple.  
  
The auburn haired girl strained her vision, almost swearing that her friend had a golden tail with a pink bow swishing from side to side as she ran, "What's going on here?" she wondered out loud, "How come Xellos-san is able to predict almost any move Fi's gonna make?" her frown deepened when she noticed that not only could she almost see a tail sticking out of Filia's dress.. She could also see a golden aura around her, not to mention that she could see a similar aura only dark purple around the boy she was chasing..  
  
  
  
DFA: *Giggle* I think something's up ahead! Ha! ^-^ I finished the chapter!! Oh.. Btw, if you happen to read this, Priya-chan, I must tell you not to worry, I have not abandoned 'Faith's Present' *Wince* It's just that.. . . Writer's block showed it's ugly head -.-;; However, I promise I'm working on it ^0^ And another thing, I've got a fanart of how I think Xel and Fi look like in this fic, so if you want to see it, tell me your E-mail in your review, 'k? Bye, and thanks for reading *Marches off to continue her other fics* 


	12. Accident?

Another chance By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: *Grins for some reason* ^-^ You wanna know a secret? *Whispers loudly* I'm going on VACATION! Miau! I'm going to London, to stay at a friend's house ^0^ In 6 days I'll take the plane and go!! Yayness above!  
  
Xel: *Blinks* Angel-san.. you're not good at keeping secrets, you are aware of it, ne? *Waves at Filia who comes up*  
  
DFA: Aww.. I dun need to keep secrets, Xelly-welly! *Glomps Xel* n_n  
  
Xel: *Twitch* Xelly-welly? *Squirms a bit*  
  
DFA: What? Only Filly's allowed to call you that? *Smiles innocently as she watches Filia glare*  
  
Xel: *Thinks then taps DFA on her nose, voice only barely above a whisper* Actually, then day I hear Fi-chan call me that, I'll wear a 'Filia-sama rules and Namagomi drools' T-shirt..  
  
Fi: *Grins when she hears Xel* Xelly-welly!!! *Walks up to him* ^-^I'm going shopping! Wanna come? *Begins to pull Xel away from DFA*  
  
DFA: .. *Takes a camera out and begins taking photos*  
  
Xel: *Jaw drops* Huh?! What did you just call me?! *Gets pulled away by Fi* O.o  
  
Fi: I think I know a place where they do T-shirts!!!!! *Runs off with Xel*  
  
DFA: *Looks at the photos* .. *Shrugs, writes something on the back of one, drops it on the floor and walks away*  
  
Photo: [Nope.. I dun own Filly and Xelly.. I'd say the own each other! ^0^ And that their owner owns them both and that.. I think I'll stop before I confuse myself @_@]  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (As it's the afternoon, how about Sports class? ^-^)  
  
The classes were almost over by now, and Filia was kind of grateful, "Am so tired.. can't wait to go home and just drop on the sofa and do nothing at all for the rest of the afternoon!" she stretched as she walked down the corridor with Mitsy, "Do you feel as tired as I do, Mits?  
  
The auburn hair girl couldn't help but giggle, "Humm.. actually I don't," she said as they entered the gym, "But I haven't been chasing Xel-san around the school patio with a mace during a half an hour.. therefore it's not wonder!" she grined when she saw the purple haired boy wave at them before running to join their conversation.  
  
"Fi-chan!!" he chirped as he opened an eye to her, "Where's mace-sama?" he described a circle around the ex-dragon whilst making a hum-like noise as if he were in deep thought, "Where did you hide it? Your sport clothe is WAY to short to hide mace-sama. where is it? Huh, huh, huh?" he poked her in an arm and watched her twitch.  
  
Filia closed her eyes, gritting her teeth together, "I will not kill the Namagomi.. I will not dirty the gym with his blood.. I will ignore him.." She took deep breaths, trying to cancel Xel out of her mind till the teacher came.  
  
The ex-mazoku giggled, "If you're ignoring me, you won't mind if I do this!" he tied a purple bow in her long hair, holding it up in a ponytail. However, the blond was true to her word; she did not budge even an inch, which made Xellos giggle some more, "Wow, Fi-chan! You're good at ignoring!" he commented when the girl sat down on the floor.  
  
Mitsy burst out laughing when the purple haired boy proceeded to sit himself on Filia's lap, "Xel-san.. I think you're pushing your luck!"  
  
Indeed he was, but the ex-dragon was determined to not lose to him, and so she sat perfectly still, "I have will power, I have will power, I have will power! Must resist urge to kill, must resist urge to destroy, must resist urge to home-run hit him!" she chanted several phrases like these over and over again through gritted teeth.  
  
"You ARE good at ignoring, Fi-chan!" purred Xellos from his position on her lap, "But I'm afraid I'm better.." This said he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
His move made Filia's eyes go wide before she clenched her fists, growling low in her throat before breaking away from his kiss, "XELLOOOOOOS!!" she jumped to her feet and grabbed a chair that was lying around, "I'm so gonna KILL you!!!" she shrieked, then charged at him.  
  
Xellos laughed as he jumped to his feet too and began running around, "Awww.. come on, Fi-chan! You enjoyed it!! Fess up!!" he ducked the swing of the chair and giggled when the rest of the students watched them run 'round and 'round the gym, "Fi-chan! Calm down! It was only a game. you dun want the teacher to find you chasing me whilst waving a chair over your head, now do you?"  
  
The blond stopped running and glared at the purple haired boy, "Fine! I'll get you later, Xel-KUN!" she threw the chair to the side and stormed back to Mitsy just as the teacher walked into the gym.  
  
It turned out that they were going to have to do an exercise that involved climbing a rope up to the ceiling. All the kids looked up and groaned in distress, they had hoped to play football or basketball! Anything but PROPER exercise like this.. a game of hockey would have been nice too!  
  
Suddenly both Xel and Fi found themselves looking at the rope and then at each other, silently daring the other to do better. With inner fire lighting her eyes, the blond raised her hand in the air, "Sir! Can I go first?!" she asked, voice raising more than she had intended it to, "Please? I can do it! Really I can!"  
  
The teacher blinked for a moment, then nodded. He watched Filia grab the rope with both hands then jump and start climbing it with a bit of effort.  
  
The blond looked at the crowd of pupils under her, narrowing her gaze as she saw Xellos looking at her through open eyes, smile vanished from his face as he stared, "I'll show you.." she muttered as she turned back to her climbing. Once she reached the top, she smiled smugly, "Ha! Made it! I'm.." however, she wasn't able to finish the sentence for suddenly, her hands slipped from the rope, "Eck!" was all she was able to utter before she began to fall down..  
  
Both Mitsy and Xellos stared in shock as a goldish aura surrounded her briefly just as she was about to hit the ground, making her disappear for a mere millisecond to have her reappear safely sitting on the floor with a bewildered expression on her face. They wasted no more time and ran up to her.  
  
"Filia!" yelled the auburn haired girl as she kneeled down beside her, "Are you ok?! What happened?!" she helped her friend up, searching her face for an explanation to what she thought she had seen.  
  
The ex-dragon's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She snapped her head to the purple haired boy, only to find his eyes open still, a troubled expression on his face. Carefully, Filia breathed in and out, trying to sort out her thoughts.. she had teleported. the words kept on repeating in her mind, however, when she found her voice, all she said was, "I'm alright.. I.. my hands slipped from the rope, that's all.. I managed to land ok.. I'm fine, really."  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Later on that day. Right after class.. about to leave the school)  
  
Filia stared into space as she walked out of the school, a cold rush of wind hitting her as she stepped outside, "How did I teleport?" she whispered to the wind as little kids ran around her, playing and minding their own business, "I don't understand.." she wind circled her and seemed to whisper muffled words down her neck, making her shudder. The blond was all-too-aware of what it meant; If I can teleport.. then maybe I can do other things.  
  
As she continued to walk absentmindedly, she thought she heard someone call her name from somewhere behind, therefore she turned and saw Xellos and Mitsy waving their arm frantically at her, looking rather frightened for some reason, "Huh? What?"  
  
The purple haired boy's shout reached her suddenly, "Filia!! Watch it!! A TRUCK!!!" he bellowed, using his hands as a megaphone.  
  
"A what?!" yelped the ex-dragon as she noticed she was now standing in the middle of the street. Her eyes widened when she saw a truck with grey and yellow patterns drawn on it come straight towards her, it was way too close now and impossible to evade, "Oh my God.." she mumbled as her eyes went impossibly wide with fear.. and then, she felt someone ram into her side, hard, sending her flying to the other end of the street.  
  
Filia gasped in pain as she hit the hard sidewalk, but she managed to look up to see who had pushed her out of the way. just in time to see Xellos standing where she had been seconds before, a serene expression on his face as he opened his eyes to stare at the truck, which was now merely two meters from him. Then everything turned into a blur of grey and yellow as the truck zoomed past her, blocking her view and not letting her see the purple haired boy anymore, "Xellos!!"  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
DFA: Cliffhanger.. *Sweatdrops and starts to tiptoe away* ^^;; I promise to put up the next chap real soon!!!! Just dun kill me yet! *Begins to run* Otherwise I wont be able to finish the story! ECK! O.o *Evades a fireball and runs off* 


	13. A spell born from hope

Another chance By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: Oh God.. I felt real guilty for leaving the last chapter with such an evil cliffhanger -.-;; I had to write this other chap to make myself feel better . Not to mention I've posted it before going on vacation! ^-^ Am sooooo proud! Plus.. just to help you out, it has a happy ending.. . So no one has to worry. After all, this fic is a romance/humor not a drama..  
  
Val: *Raises eyebrow* So.. the fact that you were threatened with a Dragon slave, Fireballs, a Ragna blade AND a Giga slave didn't have anything to do with you posting this so soon, ne? *Grin*  
  
DFA: I.. err.. *Whacks Val with a dictionary* Val-chan! Really, you should learn to shut your mouth sometimes!! *Whack, whack* Meany! .  
  
Val: Wow.. look at all those birdies and stars spinning 'round me.. *Faints*  
  
DFA: Great! And now I gotta say the disclaimer! Humph!! Well I'm not saying it!!  
  
Xel: *Phases in* Then I will!! *Coughs, gets serious faced* Angel-san doesn't own the Slayers, nor will she ever, and do you wanna know why? *Grin*  
  
DFA: *Blinks* Why?  
  
Xel: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
DFA: Arg!! I saw that coming!! *Whacks Xel her dictionary of doom too* -.- ;; *Sighs and leaves*  
  
Xel: .. *Rubs his sore head and pouts*  
  
Fi: . *Comes up, sighs and drags the faint Val and pouting Xel away* It's Filia to the rescue.. as always..  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Never cross the road without looking both ways first.. .)  
  
Time seemed to stop for Filia as she felt a cold wave wash over her, "Xellos!!" she yelled, managing to jump to her feet and ran towards the spot the truck had just ran over, only to find the one she was searching for laying on the floor in a horrible state, "Xellos!! Talk to me!" she crouched near his body but didn't dare make him sit up just incase, "Are you ok?" she whispered to him, however, the answer was too obvious.. he wasn't ok.  
  
When he heard her, the purple haired boy managed to open his eyes, "Fi- chan.." his voice broke as he saw her tears, "Filia, I did it.." he smiled for some reason.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" the poor girl was panicking by now. She had to get him to a hospital and quick! She HAD to do something, "Xellos.. you're a mess, I have to get you to a hospi-" the ex-dragon stopped talking when Xel placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"You're not listening to me, are you?" he breathed as he faintly shook his head, "I did it.. I was able to help out this time," he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, his voice becoming weaker and weaker as seconds passed, "Last time.. when I reached your house, it was too late; both, you and Val where already.." his voice cracked again, "Dead.. I couldn't do anything to help. I wasn't able to stop it from happening.. but now I've been able to help you, I bowed I'd never make the same mistake, and I did it.." he began coughing violently and pain struck through him like lightning.  
  
Filia's eyes widened as she looked towards the school building. Xellos had been there when he had shouted to her to watch it.. how the heck had he managed to push her out of the way in time? Had he teleported? Yes! No other way he could have done it. She turned back to the ex-mazoku, "I'm going to try to do something," she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Wha-" the purpled haired boy stared in shook as Filia's tail suddenly became visible to him. It suddenly just.. appeared! As if it had been invisible, and Xellos blinked at it, "Fi-chan! Your tail!"  
  
The girl made no attempt to look as she kept her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate. If she had been able to teleport, it meant she still had some kind of power within! She opened her eyes which were now glazed over as her aura surrounded her, "Spirits of the past, present and future," she began chanting, "Come forth, I call to you!"  
  
Wind suddenly began circling them both, and Xellos gasped, for he knew what spell she was casting, "Filia! Are you sure about this?" he asked, and was reassured by her smile and wink before she continued chanting.  
  
"I call to thee so that my wish shall be granted!" she commanded again, "I Filia Ul Copt, ex-priestess of the fire dragon king, ask for the powers of darkness and light to come to me!" the sky darkened instantly, just as if night had fallen and out of nowhere, came vague human-looking figures that the blond distinguished as the spirits she had called for, "I bond my soul and life to you, Xellos Metallium, ex-priest and general of Beastmaster Zelas Metallium.."  
  
The wind increased and made the purple haired boy's aura became visible, "Fi-chan. you know what will happen if you do this?" he asked to her, "You will have bonded your soul to mine.. if I die, you.. die too.." his eyelids were becoming too heavy, he wasn't going to last long, "Are you sure about this?" he asked yet again.  
  
The ex-dragon saw her aura fuse with his and nodded slightly to his question before continuing her talk to the spirits watching them, "And plead that our memory is erased till our souls met again," she said in a firm voice, watching the figures nod, close their eyes and disappear alongside the wind and the darkness that had settled in the sky.  
  
Both Filia and Xellos felt a jolt go through them at the same exact moment, and they closed their eyes together, falling into eternal sleep in silence till their souls be awaken again..  
  
Mitsy had been watching this from a distance, and when she saw the wind dissipate, she walked over to her friends, "I said I wanted to find out what was going on," she whispered to them although she knew they couldn't hear her, "But not at this cost," her tears fell freely as she kneeled down to brush Filia's hair out of her face, "I didn't want something like this to happen. I only wanted to help you.." for some reason she felt furious, and so, she jumped to her feet and screamed at the sky, "How could you?! If there really is someone there listening, then please let me help!!" she saw a bit of wind circle around her, "Please! If I can help I want to know how!!"  
  
The wind seemed to actually laugh softly before it blew harder, and suddenly, a sentence formed inside the green eyed, auburn haired girl's mind; if you want to help, all you have to do is believe in yourself. Don't worry, you'll find what you're searching for.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Years passed, and miraculously Filia was reborn yet again. She grew up quickly, being loved by her parents and friends, though this could not hide the fact that her memory was indeed erased.. and somehow, the blond felt that something inside her was just not right, somehow was missing. By the day her sixteenth birthday came, she sorrow she felt had grown so much that her best friend, a girl called Kayla, decided that this could not go on. Kayla had a master plan.. she would have her blond friend smiling in not time! It had to work..  
  
The airport was packed full of people as two girls sat, waiting for the voyagers of flight '710' to arrive. Both girls were talking and giggling as the light that was able to penetrate through the high up windows seemed to reflect off from them, one of the had long, golden colored hair and beautiful sapphire eyes, while the other was raven-black haired and green eyed.  
  
"It can't be long before the plane gets here, can it, Fi?" asked the black haired girl as she sighed, "We've been here for hours! I'm hungry, and tired, and thirsty, and I wanna go home! What time is it anyways?"  
  
As the black haired girl began to pout about their luck, the blond shook her head in mock sorrow, "6:00 pm, Kai.. the plane will be here in about ten minutes, besides, I should be the one sulking! After all, it's YOUR cousin we've come to pick up, not mine!" she turned to Kayla and sat one of her hands on her hips in clear act of annoyance, "And if my memory is functioning correctly, which I'm sure is, mind you, it was you who insisted that I come with you to pick him up. It's not fair that you get to pout while I only get to listen to you."  
  
Kayla couldn't suppress a giggle as she watched Filia sulk, "You know? It's not like you to sulk.. I think it's about the first time I've seen you do it!" she stopped to think about her next move, and then grinned as she worked up the courage to continue, "And you know what else? I think your current depressed-like state might be due to the fact that you've never had a boyfriend ever.." she giggled once more when her blond friend blushed furiously, "Hit the nail over the head, have I?"  
  
Filia shook her head as she managed to glare, "It's not like that, you know why I've never wanted a boy friend.." she was cut off when the green eyed girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know.." She moved her hands as if to emphasise, "You never let any guy cross your emotional barrier, 'cause, according to you, you feel as if you're waiting for someone," she laughed quietly at this point, "Wake up Fi! Your Prince Charming ain't gonna show up suddenly and ask you out, you are aware of it, ne?"  
  
The blond girl shook her head once more, looking at the people around them before focussing her gaze on Kayla again, "Look, I don't know how to describe it.. I feel something here," she pointed at her heart, "Something deep inside and it tells me that I can't give up, that someday the hollowness that I feel will be filled up.. that someday I'll find what I'm searching for.." she gained a far away expression as she said the last part.  
  
Kayla couldn't held but heave a sigh, "This is why I wanted you to meet my cousin," she said as she took Filia's hand and gave it a squeeze, "He has always been able to cheer everyone up, he has an incredible sense of humour," she smiled as if remembering something, "Always makes everyone laugh and smile, no matter how gloom they might be, you'll see, you'll like him."  
  
Both girls' attention switched to the incoming herd of people from flight '710'. There were lots of different people, as Filia was able to tell as she scanned the crowd; some were small, others were tall.. etc. She continued to watch until suddenly, she caught sight of a young, purple- haired guy, around seventeen or eighteen, and the poor girl wasn't sure why, but he seemed familiar, why? She couldn't tell, however.. she was able to tell that he smiled at the people surrounding him, and seemed to have no problems in the world as he walked straight towards them.  
  
"Xelly!!" Kayla waved to a particular person in the crowd, but Filia wasn't sure to who, and she didn't care either, for suddenly, the guy's amethyst eyes locked with her sky colored ones and a jolt went all the way down her spine as images of a forgotten past rushed into her mind; images of a journey, images of dragons soaring the skies, images of a school and a spell.. and last of all, images of him and his secretive smile.  
  
The blond girl stood there, completely shocked, while her friend continued to shout, "Xelly! Hey what's the matter with you? Why are you standing there? Come here!"  
  
The purple haired youth tore his gaze from Filia to look at Kayla, who was waiving frenetically at him. He seemed to hesitate, his previous smile vanished from his face, for he too had felt a jolt go down his spine as he had watched the blond haired girl's sapphire eyes, not to mention that his mind had suddenly been inundated with images from long past lives.. He hesitated only a moment more before he approached the two girls till he was only a meter away from them, then smirked as he looked up at Filia, who still hadn't recovered from her shook, "Yare, yare,"- he said as gazed right into her blue eyes, looking into her soul, "Long time no see, huh Fi- chan? It seems your spell really did work.."  
  
Filia felt her eyes fill with tears before she practically launched herself onto the new comer, hugging him tight, arms around his waist and face buried in his chest, sobbing for some reason, "Xellos!! I found you!" she continued to sob as Xellos let go of his luggage to bring his arms around her too, nuzzling into her hair.  
  
"I'm here Fi-chan.. don't worry, it's over.. I won't leave your side again." he put a hand under her chin to tilt her head up to him, and he looked into her eyes once more before bringing his lips down to hers, kissing her with passion, to which she responded gratefully.  
  
Kayla grinned, "I'll.. err.. go get us all some drinks! Wait here," she ran off and neared a pillar, "Grandma, it worked! You were right!" said the girl as an old lady stepped from behind the pillars. She had grey hair with streaks of brown, and her green eyes were shinning.  
  
"Yes," she said as she smiled at her old friends, "It did work, ne?" she closed her eyes, reviving the days when they had gone to school together, "It had to work. It was their destin-"  
  
Mitsy was cut off by Filia's roar, "What do you mean I've put on some weight?!" she growled then grabbed her ever-present mace-sama and proceeded to chase Xellos around, "NAMAGOMI!!!"  
  
Both Mitsy and Kayla watched the purple haired boy duck as he ran, closed eyed grin plastered on his face, "Ahh.. the good old times!" he chirped as he ran, "Ne, Fi-chan, you overgrown lizard! You MISSED me!! And again!! HA!!"  
  
Mitsy rolled her eyes as she watched with her grand daughter, "I suppose some things never change," she said as she sweatdroped, "Some people never learn, now do they?"  
  
THE END  
  
DFA: *Grins and waves fic around* And it's OVER folks!! This was the first fic I posted at ff.net, and I've finished it! *Huggles fic* Thank you so much for reading it ^-^ And do forgive me for the last chapter's cliffhanger . But it was necessary.. ^0^ I can't believe I finished it! Now I get to go on vacation! *Checks time* O.o ECK!! The plane! I won't catch the plane! *Drops fic papers and runs off* 


End file.
